Stitching Together My Subconscious (Kakuzu x OC)
by HeresSharky
Summary: A young girl by the name of Yokubo no Kanjo runs into the Akatsuki member Kakuzu. The Akatsuki needs her power; Her power over the subconscious . She hated Kakuzu at first, But will love bloom? Kakuzu found her to be annoying as can be, But does he actually have a soft spot for her? The mind bender girl and the stitched up man; Could they make an amazing team? Or a disastrous duo?
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since I found out my special ability, two months since my village rejected me for it, two months I've been wandering around aimlessly, all alone, well, until today that is. The reason being is I literally bumped into a man who said his leader asked for him to search for me or something, he said it was because I would be a great asset towards their cause, I don't know what their cause is, but as long as I'm no longer alone, I'm fine with it. But how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Yokubo no Kanjo, for some reason my parents decided for my name to mean Desire Emotion, don't ask me why, I will never know, anyway, getting off topic, I am rather short, if you consider five foot one short, with straight, black hair that goes down my mid-back, but in the front, it is shorter and frames my face, in the back I have a somewhat large, light, pastel green bow with a black trim on the ends of it. My attire consists of simple ninja shoes, a black dress that reaches a little above my knees, with a matching pastel green trim on the bottom as well as a pastel green sash to go around my waist, once again, tied in a bow in the back, I honestly feel like I'm in a lolita costume at times, and finally, I have black knee highs to finish the look. My skin is almost just like a doll's, because it is pale and free of any blemishes, but it's not ghostly pale, it's porcelain, or something along those lines, and I have large, emerald green eyes. Though, when I activate my keikei genkai, my eyes gain black rings around my pupil, it's kind of creepy, but also pretty cool at the same time, but anyways, my keikei genkai allows me to read and manipulate a person's subconscious, making them see anything I want them to, for example, I could dive into it and then make them believe I'm a dinosaur. However, when this is activated, I am left very vulnerable to other attacks, and I can only target one person at a time. I call this ability Subete no Modoken, or All Seeing Eye. But, that's not all, my ninjutsu is also very special, I can dive into my subconscious to pull out my emotions and turn them into an attack, the attack varies depending on how I am feeling at that moment and time, but if the emotion changes during the attack, it will change along with it. But, back to the story, I think I've been blabbing on enough already.

The man who found me snapped his fingers in front of my face, I guess I was spacing out, "Hey, kid, are you listening to me?" He grouchily said, which I then looked up at him, all because he was a fucking GIANT, well, not really, he was just very tall, compared to me.

"Err..." I scratch the back of my head, grinning nervously, "What were you telling me... Mister..." I made a little hand motion to get him to tell me his name.

The tall, masked man, dressed in a black cloak with a red stripe going down the middle and red clouds outlined in white scattered throughout it, just groaned, looking upwards, crap, I probably really annoyed him, but how can spacing out annoy someone so bad, oh geez, here comes the anxiety again, "Kid, I was saying I'm going to take you to the Akatsuki hideout, and my name is Kakuzu."

I continued looking at him, wondering why he was wearing that mask, what was he hiding? I snapped out of my own thoughts, realizing he said Akatsuki, I've heard of them, everyone has, since they're a group of S-Rank criminals, and I think this means they want me to join... Meh, I have nowhere else to go, so why not? "Well, then, Mister Kakuzu, I would be honored if you escorted me to your wonderful hideout, then," I said, imitating a fancy person.

He simply looked ahead, giving a pissed off vibe as he walked, I guess I annoyed him again, geez, what doesn't annoy him? He interrupted my thoughts again as he began telling me about how far away it is, "Since I found you, or should I say, you ran into me," he then chuckled to himself, holy shit, he chuckled, HE. CHUCKLED. Okay, that's one thing off my now made up bucket list, he continued on informing me about our journey, "This will take a few more hours if we are to walk, lucky you that we were close and don't have to travel too far, but if we were to run the rest of the way, it would take around an hour, give or take, which would you rather do?"

I looked up to the sky, scrunching up my eyebrows, and placing my small, pointer finger on my bottom, light, rosy red lip, "Hmm... I feel walking would be nice, but I don't want it to take too long, so why not walk half and run the other half?"

Kakuzu nodded to me, "Fine with me, I don't want to carry you if you get too tired," I scoffed, rude much? "But, if I do end up carrying you, I would have to charge you, so maybe that would be better, I honestly don't know, but I would love the money."

So this guy only cares about money, great. Notice the sarcasm. My eye twitched a little, my lips forming a small scowl, "The fuck? You would charge me to fucking carry me if I get too tired? Dammit, I don't even have any cash on me!" If it was possible, I would have steam coming out of my ears, but instead, I huffed, puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest.

Kakuzu looked taken aback by my little outburst, but he then returned to his apathetic state, "Money is the only thing that stays with you, therefore, money is love, and you," he leans down to look me in the eyes, allowing me to notice the abnormal coloration of a pure green iris and pupil, along with a deep, rusty red sclera, which I found super interesting, he continued with his little speech, poking me on the nose after every few words, "are no princess, so you should just appreciate that I'm even bothering to escort you to the hideout." After that nonsense, I heard him mutter some profanities about me and why he was assigned this job.

A WILD TIME SKIP APPEARED

After a long, and I mean LONG trip, which consisted of a bunch of arguing at first, that then lead to silence, and followed with more arguing, we finally reached the base, but it didn't really look like a base, "This looks like a boulder and a wall, this is no base."

Kakuzu looked down at me, I swear if looks could kill, this man would have murdered me ten times or more, "It's not a boulder and a wall, idiot," he made some hand signs before saying, "release."

I laughed nervously, "Did I say that out loud? Sorry 'bout that, Kuzu."

He glared at me, like not a regular glare, but an 'I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't shut up' kind of glare, geez this man is scary, but pretty cool after seeing him move the boulder, revealing a long tunnel lit with torches, "Shut the hell up kid, and don't call me Kuzu, it just sounds idiotic, and I hate idiots."

"You hate a lot of things it seems," I grumbled to myself, hoping he didn't hear it, but I was wrong, he proceeded to throw me over his shoulder like I was the most weightless sack of potatoes there ever was. I began to pound my tiny fists on his back, "What the hell, man, put me down," I began to flail like a fish out of water, this action only made him grip harder, as well as earning a bonk on the head. Before I knew it, we were standing, well, more like he was standing and I was being carried like an object, which is starting to hurt my ribs, Kakuzu proceeded to knock on the door, hearing someone say "enter" or something close to that, which Kakuzu, still holding me over his shoulder, opened the door, walking into the dimly lit up room, which I do say, for a cave, it is very classy, someone had a good sense of style, and something tells me a girl did it, there's no way a guy could make a cave look good.

Kakuzu then plucked me off his shoulder and onto the ground, making me let out an 'oomph' sound, as I looked up, I saw a man with numerous piercings, spiky orange hair, the same cloak Kakuzu wore, and pastel purple eyes with many rings around them, covering the entire eye. Next to him was a beautiful woman, she had sea blue hair with an origami flower pinned to the left side, and a little bun in the back, she also had one piercing below her bottom lip, her eyes were an amber color, and she, as well, had the same, matching cloak as the two males. A voice stopped me from observing the two people in the room, "Yokubo no Kanjo, your unique powers are what caused your village to reject you, however, we want you to join the Akatsuki, those powers could be used to achieve our goal of a peaceful world with no violence or hate, you have the choice to join, but if you choose to no accept, we must kill you in order to keep our location and plans a secret from the rest of the world, so, I would like you to choo-"

"I accept." I interrupted him, causing him to look at me with one brow raised, one hand slightly raised as well, and his mouth still open as he was trying to continue speaking before I oh-so-nicely voiced my answer.

"Well then," He lowers his hand down, and his brow, looking her in the eyes, "that was easier than I expected," the blue haired woman let out a silent giggle at his reaction, "continuing on, I am Pain (Pein, however you want to spell it), but you are to refer to me as Leader," he looks over to the blue haired woman, pointing a finger at her, "this, is Konan, she is the only other female in this organization, so I guess you two could be good friends and do the stuff girls do, I honestly don't give two shits."

Konan smiled, laughing a little to herself, "I already like her, she seems nice and quite humorous."

Pain nodded at her, "Anyway, carrying on, each member is partnered with another member, you are going to be partnered with..." He thought for a moment, thinking of how the combinations of people would be best suited, "Kakuzu and Hidan-"

Being interrupted again, but this time by Kakuzu, closing his eyes, placing his left hand on his forehead, and waving his right in front of him, "Woah, woah, woah, no way in hell am I working with two idiots, I can hardly handle one."

"Too bad, I'm the leader, and what I say goes, so deal with it and try to get along, and NOT kill her like your past partners." Pain scowls at Kakuzu.

I faced Pain, then turned to Kakuzu, repeating the process a few times before finally pointing to myself and Kakuzu, "Wait one flipty doozling second, you're saying HE, killed HIS past PARTNERS? I don't wanna DIE, yet, that is, I mean, I know I'm going to die one day, but not by the hands of my own partner!"

Pain simply shrugged, saying, "Just don't piss him off." And Kakuzu looked down at her, saying, "Just don't piss me off." At the same time.

I simply sigh, slumping over, feeling defeated, "Fine... I'll try my best..."

Pain nods his head, tossing me a cloak, a ring, and really nice black nail polish, the cloak landed on my head, the ring hit me in the face, but yet, I managed to catch the nail polish, "You two are dismissed, try your best not to annoy him as much as Hidan."

I frown, rubbing my face where the ring hit, with Kakuzu dragging me out of the office, both of us mumbling profanities profusely as we exit the room.

THE WILD TIME SKIP USED SKIP TIME

Kakuzu lead me to our room, only to have Kakuzu pause in front of the doorway, allowing me to peek around him to see a man half naked, and oh my, he had a nice body, okay, Yokubo, stop staring at him before you start drooling and embarrass yourself, the man had slicked back, silver hair that reached down to the bottom of his neck, he was in the middle of a red circle, it looks like it was made of blood, I really hope it isn't, because that stains and smells bad after a while, however, when I checked him ou-I mean, scanned, his body, I saw this three bladed scythe sticking in his abdomen, as well as a black spear piercing his heart. I covered my mouth, my eyes going wide, gasping at what I saw, until the man turned his head to us, looking quite angry.

"The fuck Kakuzu! You're interrupting my ritual! Get the fuck out of here, old man!" He yelled at Kakuzu loudly, geez this guy has no filter.

"Hidan, shut up, this is my room too, and now it's also Yokubo's room too," Kakuzu placed his middle finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, pinching it gently to massage it, showing he was very ticked off.

"Who the fuck is Yokubo?! Whoever it is they're ruining my ritual for Lord Jashin!" Hidan, I guess that's what the man's name is, since that's what Kakuzu referred to him as, but, all that Hidan received was not us leaving, but a bunch of threads wrapping around his neck, all protruding from Kakuzu's arm.

As Kakuzu grapples Hidan, he gives him a look of death, "Hidan, continue to piss me off, and I will not hesitate to pull your head off again, and I will not sew it back on. Now clean up this mess, Yokubo is coming in to see the room." Hidan groans and waves him off, grumpily getting up and picking his stuff up, putting it on a bed, which I could only assume is his own.

I peek out a bit more from behind Kakuzu, as Hidan cleans up his supplies angrily, swearing one day he will kill Kakuzu, but I have a feeling he never could, making me giggle silently to myself, though, somehow, Hidan managed to hear this silent giggle, only to look over at me, his eyes filling with lust.

He walks over to me, pulling me into the room from behind Kakuzu, "Why hello, pretty lady,my name is Hidan, may I ask yours?" He asks, trying to smooth talk me.

I activate my Subete no Modoken, looking right into his lavender eyes, when I invade his mind I turn myself into a horrendous monster only he could see, this action made him cringe, backing away slowly as I hiss and growl demonically, "This bitch is crazy! Get her the fuck outta here, Kakuzu! Get it out!"

I smirk and exit his mind, smiling innocently at him, "Don't fuck with me, and I won't fuck with you, and I'm not insinuating anything sexual, because seriously, I bet you have a lot of STDs, and I would prefer not to contract any."

Hidan glares down at me, "The fuck did you even do to me, you bitch!? And why are you even in our room!?"

Kakuzu chuckles at my response to Hidan before walking over and punching Hidan in the face, sending the silver haired man flying into a wall, "She's our new partner, and I expect you to not sacrifice her to your fake god."

"Lord Jashin is not fake! He is fucking real! He made me immortal!" Hidan growls angrily at Kakuzu, making me slowly back away from him and back behind Kakuzu, great, now, of all people in the world, I decide to be clingy to Kakuzu as if he were my life source.

"Hidan," Kakuzu looks down at him, his tone telling Hidan, 'do not fuck with me or I'll kill you or dismember you,' or at least I think that's what it meant, but as I see Hidan cringe and back away, I think my assumption was correct. Kakuzu then grabs behind my back, pushing me, surprisingly, lightly into the room, "This is all of ours room."

I look around the room, it wasn't too fancy, it had a bookshelf with some books in it, from what I can see, they're all classics, which I do like, there is also a single desk with papers on it, a lamp, and a wooden chair with a small cushion on top of it, as well as a pair of reading glasses, I could only assume belonged to Kakuzu, there was also a section in the corner where Hidan stored his weapons, as well as a small dresser to the left of it. To the right of the dresser, was a door that lead to a bathroom and a shower, "I like it, but mainly the bookshelf, I can see plenty of classic books, I have always loved classics, they are so beautiful," underneath Kakuzu's mask, as I made the comment about the books, I could see a faint outline of a smirk.

Kakuzu looked at me and nodded, "Classic books are great, especially ones like the Divine Comedy, 1984, and Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, if you ever wish to read any, go ahead, it's actually nice for once to have someone like these as well." He says, eying Hidan, insinuating he was not very good with any form of logic, as he said 'someone.'

I continued to look around, until my eyes landed on two beds, making me realize I wouldn't have my own bed, "Wait a second..." Kakuzu looks at me curiously as if nothing is wrong, "There are only two beds..." He continues to look at me, telling me indirectly to continue on, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Kakuzu sighed, realizing that as well, "Hidan's bed is full of... Stuff..." Kakuzu shudders at the thought of what has happened in that bed, grumbling something along the lines of, "Nobody should have to suffer through that." He proceeded to think about the situation, "And I don't want to spend any money on another bed..."

I sigh, slumping my shoulders, "So I assume you're gonna say I'm sleeping with you in your bed."

He nods his head, "Precisely, if not you can take the floor which is covered in blood and other things that you probably don't even want to touch." Something tells me I'm going to have to viciously clean these floors if it's that gross...

I frown, "I would prefer not to sleep in such repulsive... Stuff..." I shudder like Kakuzu did as he thought of what is on Hidan's bed, "So I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer." Internally, however, I am freaking out, I've never even slept in the same room as a guy, let alone two, AND sleeping in the same bed as one! Fuck, what if something happens, what if... Ugh, mind shut up, let's not think of that, bad Yokubo Mind, very bad. Okay, I'm going crazy, I'm scolding my own mind.

Kakuzu nods his head, "Just don't do anything stupid and we will be fine, otherwise, I WILL make you sleep on the floor. Now follow me," he motions for me to follow him, which I do, "I am going to show you around the base, you best memorize at least the basic places you will need to go to," he tells me as we walk through the halls, this place is way larger than it seems, even with guidance, I am going to get lost at least a lot... I mean few, yeah, few, times. Kakuzu interrupts my internal conversation, in front of me I see, after a little while of walking, a decent sized kitchen, it had numerous drawers and cabinets, a refrigerator with a freezer attached bellow it, an oven, a microwave, a simple sink with a dish washer underneath next to it, and a coffee maker, at the end of the kitchen, where there was an open area, lay a circular table with six chairs around it, some coasters, and six table mats, "Here is the kitchen, we have all sorts of food and such, I hope you can cook, because everyone pretty much sucks at cooking, hell, Hidan managed to burn water, how he actually did that, I don't know, but he did," I giggled at the thought, how does someone even do that?

"I can cook actually quite well, when I was in my village, before I was kicked out, I cooked quite a lot for people, half the time just for fun," I smile softly at the memories of the happy people when I made enough to share with everyone, my village was small, and everyone shared with one another, but I frowned and a small tear slid down my cheek at the memory of how the villagers used to love me, but then their love turned into sheer hatred for something so simple... I didn't notice I was crying until I saw a teardrop hit the ground, bringing my hands up to my face to wipe away the tears, I put on a fake smile, looking up at Kakuzu, who strangely enough, looked concerned, but that look soon disappeared as I tried my best to stay strong and not cry about the past that has hurt me so much.

"Follow me," he says softly. Wow, he's acting really strange all of a sudden, just a few hours ago he hated my guts, how does someone's opinion change so quickly, well, then again, I did the same thing, so who am I to judge? As he says that, I trot over next to him, walking a little bit more we reach a room with a couch in the shape of an L with a coffee table in front of it, a stack of coasters stood on top of the coffee table, in front of the coffee table was a television, how the hell did they get satellite in here? Oh whatever, at least there's a television, "In here we have the living room, lounge room, family room, whatever you want to call it, this is where the members usually all hang out, on Fridays and, or, Saturdays, everyone, who is not on a mission at the time, all gather to watch a movie, it is completely optional, so you don't have to go if you don't want to," he explains to me as he points at the giant shelf full of movies, all sorted by genre, the horror section particularly catching my attention.

"Kakuzu," he looks down at me, "do you have any of the Saw movies?" I smile innocently like a child asking for a toy when they did something bad.

"I think we do, but I'm not exactly sure, you'll have to check, but, I will actually, for once, say this; I will buy the movies if you can get Tobi to watch them," I see a sadistic smile form under his mask, "I want to see that annoying thing shit, and, or, piss his pants, I hate that kid."

I smile just as sadistically, "Sounds like a plan to me." I hold out my hand for him to shake, "Deal?"

He shakes my hand, "Deal."

I laugh as we planned our evil deed to terrorize the annoying member named Tobi, "Say, Kakuzu," He continues to look at me, "you're not as bad of a guy as I thought you'd be, I think we should be friends, don't you?"

Kakuzu nods his head, "You're not as annoying as I originally thought, you're actually not annoying at all, unless you start whining, then you might be, I originally thought you were going to be like Hidan, but you're the total opposite when calm, so I guess we can be, as you call it, friends."

KAKUZU'S POV

Friends? Did she really say we should be friends? And I agreed? I haven't had friends in a long time, I don't consider any of the members friends, I consider them either annoyances or aquantences, so, here I am, with my first, so called 'friend' in a long, long time, am I going soft? Fuck, I really hope I'm not... Though, I do want to know more about her, she seems... Interesting, I guess I could say. I begin to walk over to the couch, sitting down in the middle, motioning her to come over and sit down. She trots over to me, sitting down gracefully next to me, this girl acts like a lost puppy, something tells me that she is going to follow me almost everywhere, but she's so obedient, which I do like, unlike Hidan who doesn't listen to jackshit that I say. I look over to her as I lean back to relax on the couch, "So, tell me about yourself, you don't need to tell me your past, I saw the tear that escaped your eye at the memory of it."

She looked at me in shock and a faint blush appeared on her doll-like cheeks when I said the last part, I guess she thought I wasn't paying attention, but, unknown to her, I am a very observant person. She looks down, messing with her fingers, that must be a nervous habit, I shall take note of that, "W-what would you like to know...?"

I had no idea she would be shy like this, is she bipolar? Something tells me she is, but I shouldn't assume something like that so quickly, shrugging I simply tell her, "Anything you wish, how you fight, what you like, dislike, hobbies, fears, accomplishments, things like that."

"O-oh..." She looks at me, and smiles, "On one exception!" Oh, so now she's happy, she was shy but now she's all bubbly, yup, definitely bipolar.

I look at her curiously, crossing my arms, "Oh? And what would that be?"

She then giggles before poking my nose, what a strange girl, "You have to show me what's under your mask!"

"No." I respond emotionlessly.

The young lass pouts pitifully, her eyes tearing up with crocodile tears, giving her best puppy dog eyes she could to add onto the guilty feeling, "B-but why nooooot?"

'I'm not going to fall for it,' I keep repeating mentally to myself, "Because I said so."

She whimpers, her bottom lip trembling, acting as pitiful as possible, "P-pretty please?"

'I'm not gonna... Oh fuck it,' I mentally slap myself after finally giving into the pitifulness, "Fine."

She then throws her hands in the air, cheering loudly, making me put one of my hands over her mouth, leading her to whisper a meek, "Sorry."

I groan silently at myself as I begin to take off my mask, allowing my long, deep brown hair flow out, laying itself on my tan skin, covering parts of my forehead, and trailing down a little below my shoulders, her eyes then sparkle with amazement as I reveal my mouth, the glass glow look of my stitched up sides of my mouth, I hate how I have those, but she seems so intrigued with it, what a strange girl... I then narrow my eyes at her, "There, happy?" I growl grumpily.

She nods her head vigorously, raising her hand to touch my stitches, what is with this girl? Who in their right minds would want to touch those stitches? But, all I see in her shining, emerald eyes was wonder and amazement, she didn't reject me like other people would, instead, she just became more curious of it, wanted to know more, she didn't care about my looks it seems, this is very rare to find in a person, she's actually turning out to be a really good person at heart, unlike me, who possesses not just one, but five hearts, "This is amazing!" She gingerly strokes the stitches on my cheeks, "Did you do this yourself? Why do you have the stitches? Why do you hide something so cool? " Yokubo bombards me with a plethora of questions?

Then, something happens, something I haven't done in a long, long time, I gave a true smile, though it was small, it expressed so much happiness to be accepted by someone for how I truly look, "Yes, I did this myself," her eyes fill with mass interest, urging me to explain, "I did it with the Earth Grudge Fear technique, which makes my body become almost like a rag doll, holding me together with many thick black threads, I can also stitch others up with them, though, according to Hidan, who I have to do it frequently to, I swear one day I'm going to leave him in a pit in pieces, it can 'hurt like a bitch' as he says. Finally, I hide these because people are scared of them, and I have it as a surprise attack, per se."

Yokubo's eyes twinkle as she proceeds to stroke my unruly hair, "Wow... It's so soft!" She gets up off the chair and runs around behind me, only to gently comb her fingers through it, which I have to say, feels very nice. Fuck, I'm letting my guard down, I'm getting soft already, and I haven't even known her for a day! What's wrong with me? Her gentle voice snaps me back into reality, "It's fun playing with your hair, Kuzu!" She giggles happily, running back over to sit next to me, smiling happily as can be before having a less playful look on her face, "Now, tell me exactly what you wish to know."

I sit back up straight, no longer leaning back on the couch, "How about we start with how you fight?"

She smirks, looks a bit cocky, but I could tell she didn't mean to look that way as she looks into my eyes, her tone signaling she is serious about how she fights, "I fight with my emotions."

I lift a brow, looking at her very curiously, encouraging her to go into detail.

"When I fight, I use a special technique known only to me that I know of, I assume only people who possess the Subete no Modoken can use this technique, somewhat like your Earth Grudge Fear technique, mine is called Philosophy of a Hated Subconscious, this allows me to dig deep into my subconscious, blinding myself from the outside world, but letting my live in my mind, however, I can feel what is going on, and can hear it too, but, what my senses pick up, I can create what I imagine is happening, such as if I hear screams of pain, I can change my surroundings to look like a battlefield with many people dying, which would cause me to feel scared, anger or sadness, or I could hear someone crying, and imagine a person in front of their family who was killed, and they are all alone, I would feel remorse or sympathy, but if I hear many people speaking at once, I could create an image of many people around me, making me paranoid or anxious, however, I am very vulnerable when I use this technique, so I must be protected, if the foes get too close to me."

I look at her in awe, this seems very interesting, I like where this is going, "May you explain what each emotion does?"

She nods her head, "Of course, each emotion creates many bullets, all in different shapes and sizes, circular, ovular, stars, hearts, whatever can be made, also, people I trust do not get harmed by any of this, I also like to name each different form, but here are what each emotion or feeling can cause; when I am scared of something, the technique changes to what I name 'Monsters Reside Next To Your Bed,' this creates numerous lasers that move upwards and also forwards, crisscrossing each other, the ones that go upwards then go down, when crisscrossing, they create smaller and smaller gaps, when each one hits it can actually inflict temporary paralysis on whomever it touches, and also when the lasers hit the ground, each one causes a decent sized shockwave."

My eyes widen at how powerful just that singular one sounds, no wonder the Leader wanted her, she then continues her explanation, "When I get paranoid, I like to call this Chakra Paranoia, I have tightly woven together, circular bullets come out from all sides and angles, like I'm trapped in a dome of some sort, when I have this activated, any foe who touches one of the bullets instantly has some chakra sapped from them and is transferred to me, as well as them getting slightly scorched," Holy shit, this girl is insane, who knew the mind could be this powerful with emotions?

"When I get very excited over something, the technique becomes 'Release the Hysteria' which creates many heart shaped bullets around me in a large circle that crisscross in numerous directions, but at the end of the circle, they begin to pile up, and steadily become denser and denser, but when enough layer on top of each other, they burst off into random directions, and act almost like shurikens or kunais." She looks rather proud of herself at this point, slightly arrogant, but I would be too if I was her.

"Holy shit, Yokubo, this is only three parts of it?" I lean inwards, full of interest as she nods, smiling happily.

"Yup! I'm not even close to done! Anyway, onto the next one, " She regains her composure, "When I get really cocky and full of myself, the technique changes to 'Suppression of Arrogance', this usually happens after I'm excited, the hearts from the previous attack, 'Release the Hysteria', return to me, including the ones that flew off, which then return at very high speed, working the same as they did before, but I also create new hearts that come inwards and when close enough, they circle around a few times, encasing me in them before shooting off, but these ones, however, are coated in a highly toxic poison, the box jellyfish's poison to be exact." She looks very proud of this, but in her eyes I can also see a hint of sadness, I believe this is the true reason her village kicked her out.

I lean over and place a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, which makes her squeeze her eyes shut and squeak, "I think that's enough for today, no? You can tell me the rest tomorrow, I can tell it's a lot to explain and you don't want to be here forever now do yo-" I was cut off by her hugging me tightly, "What are you doing?" I looked at her in shock, not used to any form of physical affection.

She looks at me with a childish, pouty expression, then matter-of-factly says, "Hugging you, Kuzu." She's back to her childish mood, so I think this means we're done explaining her skills today, after all, that was quite a lot of stuff to explain.

I look over at the clock, reading it's already 12:30 a.m., I then look back down at Yokubo, only to see her fast asleep, a peaceful, innocent expression lay on her face, she looked like one of the dolls you can buy that close their eyes, one of the very fancy ones. I gently hug her back, which I am not used to doing so it must be somewhat awkward looking, and gently stroke the sleeping girl's face, which causes her to nuzzle my chest and scooch up to me, she was curled up into a little ball-like formation, which was quite cute, if I do say so myself. Her tiny hand gripped my shirt gently, I felt somewhat like a teddybear, her small, pink lips were slightly ajar as she breathed through them. I smiled softly at her, continuing to stroke her hair for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to go to sleep, but then I realized, she had no pajamas, and she wasn't awake, a faint blush came to my cheeks as it dawned on me; if she were to need night clothes, I'd have to put her in one of my shirts and I would have to dress her, fuck, what do I do? I'm going to ask Pain. I pick the little Yokubo up gently, making sure not to disturb her, but when I picked her up she snuggled closer to me, grabbing my shirt with both hands and nibbling on it, well, as best as she could in her sleep. Something about this behavior tells me she has never had much affection in her life and craves it, she must feel very at ease right now, but I don't know if I'm correct or not. I finally arrive in front of Pain's door, knocking silently, trying not to wake my little Yokubo up, wait... MY YOKUBO? Why the hell am I saying? I really am getting soft... A stern 'enter' brought me back to reality as I proceeded to open the door, showing Pain at his desk with an eyebrow raised, very confused of why I have come in.

"And what brings you here, Kakuzu?" Pain asks, probably still questioning why I would be here at this time of night, and also why he, himself, is here in his office at this time.

I motioned my head to the sleeping Yokubo, "I don't know what to do to get her into any sleepwear, because I highly doubt this is comfortable to sleep in, the dress that is."

Pain looks at me, still confused, "Point being? You just strip her and put her in a long shirt or some shit."

"But that would probably embarrass her in the morning..." I look back down to the sleeping girl in my arms who began to nuzzle me.

"Since when did you care about anyone, Kakuzu?" Pain leaned over his desk, narrowing his eyes, but a cheshire cat smile appeared on his lips, "Don't tell me you're getting soft, are you, Kakuzu?"

I looked away from Pain, feeling a bit of heat rise to my face, "No. I'm not."

He smiles even wider, if that's even possible, "Oh really now, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." I denied an obvious fact, I have to retain my manliness.

"Don't lie to me Kakuzu, you like her, it's so love at first sight!" He tells me, Konan laughing in the background at Pain.

"You sound like a teenage girl learning about all the new gossip at school, Leader." I smirk at him.

He pouts at me, "Do not."

My smirk widens, "Oh, you do, trust me."

"He's right, Pain." Konan juts in, laughing to herself.

Pain frowns, "But I'm serious you love her, you've never taken your mask off for anyone, thus, I feel like I've proved my point."

Konan places her index finger on her bottom lip, "Hmm... You're actually right, Pain, he hasn't ever done that for anyone, this is the first time I've seen his actual face."

"Exactly." Pain replied to her.

Yokubo began to stir in her sleep, muttering in a quiet voice, "Kuzu..." As she scooted somehow even closer to me while in my arms.

"She like you a lot, think of it as a woman's intuition." Konan says with a smile, "I feel she has already warmed up to you, now go and put her in one of your shirts and go to sleep, and something tells me you also didn't want to buy a third bed, no?"

My eyes widen, "How'd you know?"

Pain and Konan just shrugged, "It's typical of you to not want to spend any more money than need be." They said at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to head off." I muttered a "goodnight" to them and quietly shut the door, carrying the little Yokubo to the room. As I opened the door, I was greeted to see Hidan fucking a random chick, well, just finishing it, as he then slit her throat and threw her body in the corner.

"Oh hey, old man, how ya been?" Hidan says with a sheepish grin on his face, knowing he's fucked as I give him a look of disgust and death.

"You," I motioned my head to the door, "out. And take the body with you." Hidan grumbled and cursed me out as he trudged over to the body, lifting it over his shoulder, only to walk out the door flipping me off all the way out.

I placed the girl on our bed gently, wandering over to the dresser and pulling out one of my long t-shirts, "I feel so bad doing this, but I don't want her to be uncomfortable when she sleeps..." I mentally slap myself as I wander over to her, slowly taking off her shoes, then her knee highs, followed by her bow and dress, leaving her in only her undergarments, I quickly, but as softly as I could, put my tee on her, making sure she looked decent and would not be embarrassed if it was too short. I gave a caring smile towards the small girl's sleeping figure, tucking her under the blankets before I took off my shirt and crawled in next to her, when I did, she rolled over, laying her head on my stitched up chest, bringing my arm around her protectively, I began to stroke her silky, black hair, whispering to myself, "I may have just fallen for you, Yokubo no Kanjo... I just might have..." I closed my eyes and let sleep engulf my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**~YOKUBO'S POV~**

My eyes fluttered open, but they still felt heavy, so I began to slowly close them, well, until I felt a warm breath on the top of my head, causing me to snap my eyes wide open, no longer having the heavy feeling like a couple moments ago. I wondered what the breath came from, and lo and behold, I was next to Kakuzu, my face burrowed into his chest, which I do say, feels very nice and is like a personal heater with muscles and stitches, his arms were wrapped around me protectively, I would never have expected for him to be the type to cuddle someone, how strange, realizing that he was also shirtless I yelped in surprise, and moved backwards a bit, his arms loosening their hold on me, so I ended up the victim of the cruel thing called gravity, causing me to fall backwards off the bed. I then felt my dress become the victim as well, falling on my face... Wait a minute... This doesn't feel like my dress... I pulled it down, actually upwards since I was upside-down at the moment, covering my body and observing my attire, it was a long t-shirt, and it wasn't mine, and there is no way I could have changed in my sleep, unless I suddenly became a sleep walker, and that, I highly doubt has happened.

Kakuzu stirred in his sleep before groggily sitting in an upwards position, combing his tan fingers through his long, deep brown, straight, hair, then rubbing his eyes before looking over to his side, noticing I wasn't there, which he then proceeded to look around the room until his bright, lime green pupils landed on my figure in the very awkward position I was in. Cue the awkward silence and strange stares. I nervously stare at the male, giving him a sheepish grin, my cheeks burning not only from being upside down, but the situation I was in.

The silence was broken when Kakuzu's deep voice sounded, "Why are you on the ground like that?" He raised one eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, obviously confused.

I flopped off the rest of the bed, turning my body around into a kneeling position, looking at him, as I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my head, "Funny story... I kinda saw you were hugging me as I slept and that I was laying my head on your chest, and it shocked me, thus, making me flip out, literally, and I landed like that off the bed, and then I began to wonder how I got in these clothes, and then you woke up..."

A deep chuckle resonates from his mouth, his lips forming into a soft smile, "I was the one who dressed you, and it is one of my shirts, seeing as you had nothing to sleep in and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable as you rested, as for you sleeping so close to me, you actually were the one to initiate it, you're quite the snuggle bug in your sleep," my face begins to heat up once more, then I look away, trying to hide my embarrassment from him as he continues, "don't worry, it was actually quite cute," after that comment my face became as red as a tomato as I bring my hands over my face to hide the severe blush, "there is no need to hide your face, Yokubo, also, I would suggest getting off that floor, it's tainted from last night."

My eyes widen as I begin to yell at him, "Wait a fucking second, are you saying we did the do?!"

He shakes his head, "No, but Hidan did with some random hooker, killing her after he was done, I forced him out of the room in disgust."

I shudder a little, hopping on the bed and behind Kakuzu, completely grossed out, "And how often does he do this?"

Kakuzu sighed, "At least twice a week, you get used to it though, but it's still pretty annoying, especially when you're trying to sleep. Anyways," he picks me up gently as if I were glass and could break if anything touched me, "let us get some breakfast, I am rather hungry, and I would assume you are too." After he said that, my stomach sang the song of its people, growling loud as can be, earning a deep chuckle, which caused me to feel his chest vibrate, and oh my gosh, it is so fucking ho- okay, Yokubo, stop fantasizing about this, you literally met the man just yesterday, I shouldn't be like this, but he's so insanely hot, but I hardly know him, ugh, now I'm arguing with myself, just great.

As he walks with me in his arms to the kitchen, I see a man with a swirly, orange mask, spiky black hair protruding from the top of his head, you couldn't see any of his face, besides one eye, maybe I should dive into his mind one day, but meh, I personally don't care one bit.

The man was flailing his arms, running like the Roadrunner does from Wiley Coyote, he was yelling loudly in an obnoxious voice, like a prepubescent teen, "Deidara-Senpai is chasing Tobi, but Tobi is a good boy! Tobi only played with Deidara-Senpai's clay and blew up his room! Help Tobi, Kakuzu-Senpai!" He stopped in front of us, begging for our assistance, earning a glare from both Kakuzu and I, so this is the man that Kuzu was talking about that we have to scare the shit out of, this will be fun.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kuzu punching the man in the face, "No." He said to the male in a ticked off tone, continuing to walk to the kitchen, leaving Tobi to wail in the corner of the hall, followed by a female with long blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail, with clay in her hand, I assume to throw at Tobi, making Kakuzu growl at him, "Deidara, stop your dumbass antics right now, I don't want to have to fix anymore damages to the base because of your goddamn explosions!"

I quietly giggled at his response to the female.

Deidara looked at him slightly scared before a serious expression painted his face, "Well too fucking bad, you stitched up zombie man, I'm going to do it any-" her speech was ended by a kick to the chest, sending him all the way down the hall, smashing into the wall roughly.

"When I say no, or stop, I mean it, learn to listen to your elders, if you want to blow shit up, go outside and do it, don't do it in the base," Kakuzu intensely glared at the blonde, making her flee in fear, saying something along the lines of, 'fuckfuckfuckfuck.'

I giggle again at Kakuzu's outbursts, they were rather humorous, I then looked at him curiously, "Who exactly was that woman though?"

He stared at me intensely before bursting out in laughter as we continue on our way to our destination to get some food, "Deidara is our mad bomber, and is not a girl, but a man, an idiotic man at that!"

My eyes widen in surprise, "That was a MAN?" Which earned a nod from Kakuzu, my left bottom eyelid began to twitch, "Seriously, what the fuck?"

Kakuzu sighed, "I ask him that all the time, but he just says it looks good. Anyways, we're almost to the kitchen," he then set me down, allowing me to stretch and make a little baby dinosaur groan as I stretched my arms, a soft, seemingly caring smile formed at the edge of his lips.

After my stretching, I pointed my finger forward in an exaggerated manner, "Okay, let's goooo!" I sounded way more excited than I really should have, but who can blame me? I'm really hungry.

I barged in the kitchen, sliding in, but I miscalculated how far I would go, so I ended up running right into the fridge, which hurt like a bitch, making the members who were sitting at the table silently laugh, angering me. I turned around, balling one of my hands in a fist before yelling at them with a red circular print of where I slammed my face, "What the fuck are you all laughing at?! It's not funny!" I was fuming at the moment before Kakuzu walked over to me, patting my head, then ruffling my already messy bedhead, telling me to calm down, which I did. It dawned upon me as I looked at the people, that I have never met them, so I looked at them curiously, just as someone would do with an interesting item.

There was a man with long, black hair, that was tied back with a red ponytail holder, his hair was about as long as mine, he had bangs that went slightly below his chin, they framed his face, but did not curve around it like mine did, his eyes were a deep charcoal color, but I could sense he had something up his sleeve with those eyes, and by his nose were two lines, I have no idea what those were for, but they made him look stressed, even though he showed no emotion on his face, I could see he had plenty built up inside him though, I could figure it out if I searched through his mind. Next to the long, black haired male, was another man, who was super tall and had a bandaged sword on his back, and that thing, let me tell you, it was gigantic, like, almost as tall as him. He had pale, blue skin with tiny shark-like eyes, he had a smile on, showing off his pearly white, pointy teeth, that's pretty badass that he has shark teeth, and his hair was a deep, tealish blue color, spiking upwards at an angle, I bet he uses way too much hair gel to get his hair to stay like that. On his well defined cheek bones, were three markings that looked like gills, I don't really think they work like them though, but it would be awesome if they allowed him to breathe underwater like a shark! So I just now decided I am going to call this man Shark Bait.

Finally, there was one more member at the table, he had a blank face with emotionless, light brown eyes, and a mop of short, rusty red hair upon his head. He didn't seem human... He seemed... Fake, to put in layman terms.

The pale blue man waved at Kakuzu and I before motioning for us to come over, I was slightly nervous to meet these new people, I don't know why though, something gives me the heebie jeebies about them, but I can't pinpoint what. It's mainly coming from the black haired male.

The shark man smiled at me as Kakuzu and I sat down on the chairs, that I scooted as close as I could next to Kuzu, he makes me feel safe for some strange reason. Sharky here began to speak in a somewhat deep voice to us, "So is this the new girl that you had to find, Kakuzu?" He stared at me, making me a bit self conscious, because I still look like I just got out of bed, I knew I should have gotten ready, especially since I'm still in Kakuzu's long tee.

Kakuzu nodded at Sharky, "Yes Kisame, and her name is Yokubo no Kanjo," Kisame, which must be his name, since Kakuzu called him that, held out his hand, offering for me to shake it.

I took his large hand in my petit one, and geez, it engulfed my hand pretty much, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kisame," he followed up by pointing to the rusty red haired male, "that is Sasori, he's a puppet, and uses poisons, so I suggest not messing around with him, plus, he's pretty boring, all because he doesn't care for people, nor does he show any emotions, he's just so serious, and this," he finally pointed to the raven haired male, "is Itachi Uchiha, he really doesn't show much emotion, but he's a good guy at heart, even if he massacred his entire clan, leaving only his little brother to fend for himself, but he's also very smart, so if you ever wish to talk to someone who is not an idiot, not that I'm calling myself one, nor Kakuzu, and a few others, you can go to him, just don't tick him off, he might just use Tsukiyomi on you, and from victims of it, I hear it's not at all pleasant." Kisame finished up introducing me to everyone, he seemed like a nice guy after all, and not all that scary as I first thought he would be, at least I know he isn't going to eat me in my sleep.

Sasori got off the chair, I feel he got bored of everyone talking and walked out of the room without a care in the world. After Sasori left, Itachi looked over to me, keeping an intense gaze on me, which was a bit unnerving to say the least, seriously, when someone just stares at you and doesn't say anything, it's a bit creepy. While I was thinking that he finally spoke in an emotionless voice, "I feel you have some powerful form of keikei genkai as well as powerful ninjutsu, may I ask what it is?" Ah, I see now, he's the curious and observant type.

My eyebrows raise up, finding someone else who was interested in this power, "Of course I'll tell you," I agreed to answer his question, telling him everything I have told Kakuzu so far, yesterday, "Kakuzu, you said you wanted me to tell you the rest today, no?"

Kakuzu looked over at me, "If you want to, you can, I am very curious about what else you can do."

"As am I," Itachi stated, "I've never met someone with an ability like yours, I'd love to know more."

"Okeedoki!" I clap my hands together, explaining to Itachi what I told Kakuzu last night, then I began to get ready to explain more to the two men, taking a deep breath I began to speak, "The next one I call "Chakra Polygraph" this occurs when I get the feeling I'm being deceived, but don't exactly know if I am or not, so I wish to scan their mind, reading their motives through their motions and chakra, while distracting them with a large circle surrounding them, constantly moving around and around, with five lines separating the circle, like a pizza, you could say, but as it rotates, there are bullets that form in a line, mimicking their movement, so if they jump, the line chasing them will too in the next segment, while the segment before erases as the bullets touch the rotating line behind it, the bullets form at a height about the height of heir waist , and then a thicker portion is created above them, acting just like the lower portion, they have to keep moving or else they will be hit by the lasers or the bullets, and if they are, a portion of their chakra will be sapped, and they will also be exposed to a bit of radiation as long as they touch the bullets or lasers."

I pause to see if they have any questions, which they didn't so far, so I continued with my speech, "When I become very curious, I turn the technique into "Bullets of the Mind ," This is somewhat like those inkblot pictures you see, where you tell someone what you visualize them as. Well, it's the same concept as the random inkblots, but circular, multicolored bullets encase me, almost like a shell, in lines that rotate around me like protons and electrons in an atom, but after a line does a full circular rotation, it expands outwards in whatever direction it was facing, it's like stretching a circle into an oval, and after each one moves outwards, another one replaces its spot, each circle of bullets is a different color, giving it a rainbow-y look, showing how colorful the brain can be with thoughts, and when one of the many bullets hits an enemy, it attacks the insides of the person or thing, and inflicts a virus that deteriorates their muscles over time, leaving them helpless, it's actually very painful to watch because it's so grotesque looking." I shiver at the thought of it.

Itachi continues to stare at me, I'm still having trouble figuring out what he's thinking, "Impressive, this is very interesting, but I assume you still have more to speak of?" He tells me with curiosity enveloping his voice.

I nod my head, "There is quite a bit more, if you would like for me to continue, I will do so, but it may take a while."

Itachi nods his head, "Take all the time you need, I would love to know more about this power you have."

Kakuzu nods his head as well, "I too would like to know the rest, not only because it is interesting, but also because you are now my partner, and I need to know how to fight with you as an ally on the team."

I smile softly, taking in a deep breath before I continue speaking, "When I am feeling loved or I want to express my feelings for someone, but don't know how, I show this feeling of romance by changing the technique to, "Sparking the Embers of Love". This technique flings out heart shaped bullets that bounce off of surfaces, and have a trail of long embers, as the hearts themselves are covered in electricity, giving a high voltage jolt to whomever it strikes, and the flaming tails will leave severe, usually third degree, burns on the victim's body, the hearts move in random directions, but steadily become denser and denser, because they will not disappear until they hit something that is alive. Personally, this is a very interesting attack, in my opinion that is, and it's really pretty, even with how haywire it gets."

Pausing for questions once again, and yet again, there were no questions or comments, so I continue on, "When I feel confused about a person, my technique will become, "Genetics of a Lost Soul." This creates strings of bullets that form DNA shaped lines, and, just like the previous form, bounce off of surfaces, but when the strings hit a solid surface, it sticks to it and then moves in a different direction, still adding onto the strand, so for example, if the strand were to hit the ground, it would stick there, but not stop, instead it would bounce upwards, but continue multiplying the string, growing longer and longer, and this creates a maze-like field, but when the bullets are touched, it destroys a large amount of white and red blood cells, this is for every second the victim touches one bullet, when touching multiples the destruction rate increases by ten percent, there is no limit to how high this can go."

Itachi raises his eyebrows in surprise to my power, he must have not been expecting something like this to come from such a small girl, making me giggle at the thought before returning to the topic, "The feeling of deep hatred creates the technique called, "A Hated Person's Demise." When this is activated, a large spread of area will have ten layers of evenly spaced bullets in a grid-like pattern, and the layers will be constantly moving, overlapping each other, with this, from my body, large, red, bubble shaped bullets will be expelled, and when it hits one of the bullets, it will form a large, poisonous rose, which spreads to the conjoining bullets around them. The poison numbs the nervous system temporarily, usually for about ten to twenty seconds, but can stack, depending on the number of times it was touched." I pause to catch my breath, getting somewhat worn out from the details.

Kakuzu looks at me with concern, "Are you alright Yokubo? Don't overdo yourself."

I smile at him, "I'm okay, just had to catch my breath."

Kakuzu nods his head, while Itachi remains quiet, waiting to hear more.

I begin to continue with my explanatory speech thing, or would you call it a lecture? Well anyways, I began to speak to the two men once again, "When I begin to feel hopeful, the technique changes into, "Resurrection Roses." With this, rings upon rings of layered bullets spew out around me, each ring having roses bloom five bullets at a time, rotating around, there are two colored rings, one red, which the roses move clockwise, and the other is green, where the roses are moving counter clockwise, and each ring alternates between green and red. When a ring hits a blockade or an object, the bullets that hit said blockade, will disappear, while the rest continue onwards, the roses, once again contain a poison, but this time, the red roses have a poison that is similar to acid entering your body, while the green roses contain strychnine, which attacks the victim's spinal nerves, making the body contort and spasm as their muscles contract, this is probably the most agonizing death in my opinion since this is a neurotoxin.

This time, when I paused, Kakuzu looked very intrigued with that particular form, that actually made my heart flutter a little, ignoring that feeling I started talking once again, "Continuing on, the next one is called "Trauma of Past Lives," and it is caused by me remembering, or learning about a traumatic experience, and feeling cowardly. When this is active, multiple layers of small, thin, razor sharp bullets encircle me, flowing outwards in a spiral direction, and after a few rotations it begins to spin the opposite way, almost like a surprise attack, but not only does that happen, after the first and second rotation, another layer forms, and proceeds to stack until there is up to ten. The bullets are different shades of black and white, as well as gray, going in a gradient pattern from lightest to darkest, and then reversing, the spiral covers a large distance, but there are a lot of gaps that can be woven between, yet it is very risky due to the bullets being able to slice through flesh like a pair of scissors could do to paper."

I frown at the thought of the next one I am going to tell the two men, but quickly wipe it off my face, "If I am envious of something, the form the technique takes is called, "The Agony of Jealousy," with this, I form green bubble bullets, and fling them at the opponent, as they move on, more bullets form, the kind from Trauma of Past Lives, in a flower-like shape, in the colors red, purple, and white, and when the flowers linger in place for about ten seconds, they disperse into medium sized green, circular, bullets. The bubble, and the circular bullets both contain a toxin that breaks down bone marrow at a decent speed, but instantly causes agonizing pain, this pain could affect the victim enough to paralyze them instantly because of the pain they will be bearing."

The last form I am going to tell them about I detest the most... It is what caused me to be rejected by my village entirely, making me leave, this took a major toll on my heart and soul, so I hate when I have to use this, I can't control what the forms are, they change with my feelings, after all, but I stopped thinking of the past and forced myself to go on, "The feeling of detachment creates a special form of this technique, it is called, "Abandoning Morals, Becoming One With the Darkest Sins." I personally think this is the cruelest form of my ability, a black pool forms under me, covering up a five mile radius, it sprouts long, sharp spears, knives are embedded onto the spear's shaft, and each knife shoots needles as the foes pass by, black tentacles sprout from the abyss, grabbing anything in their path, there are cracks that have formed on the ground, releasing vengeful spirits who have sinned too much to be accepted by Heaven or Hell, they grapple onto the opponents, and then proceed to mutilate them, they use anything they want, because they are no longer human, they have turned into monsters, and they can change their body into any shape or form they wish, and change the properties as well. Everything in this black pool is toxic, no matter where you will step, there will be some form of poison entering your body, no matter what you touch, there is a toxic property. This form is nothing but an act of suicide if one wishes to even dare to come near it. The black pool also creates razor shaped bullets, moving upwards in random intervals as well as random areas. But, like I said before, none of these will harm people I trust or care for. So you do not have to worry about any of this." I give a sad smile at the end of my speech, realizing how dangerous I actually am, "But there is one problem, I have very little chakra, and therefore, cannot keep any of this up for long periods of time before I need a long rest. So I have to use this wisely, and I am not good at taijutsu, so I would have to stand on the sidelines if this happens."

Itachi smirks, "Interesting, I would like to see this in action, though," he looks over to Kakuzu, "may I tag along on your next mission or bounty? I will replace Hidan."

Kakuzu looks up, thinking for a few seconds, "I would have to ask the Leader, but if you can get Hidan off my back for at least one mission, I will accept."

Itachi gives a smirk once again, which only lasted for a second before he returned to his emotionless state, "Thank you, Kakuzu, why don't you go and ask the Leader now?"

He nods but then looks over to me, still in my nightwear, looking like a mess in the middle of the day, "But I also have to watch her to make sure she doesn't wreak havoc, or get lost in the base," he smiles softly at me, stroking my hair like a cat.

Itachi stands up, pushing his chair in, then motions for Kakuzu to follow him, which Kakuzu does, leaving me confused.

 **+KAKUZU'S POV+**

I followed Itachi into the hallway, wondering what he wants, "So you want to talk about something, Itachi?"

He nods his head gracefully, "Yes, I can tell you care for the girl quite a lot, and seem to be quite possessive of her, which I am very happy for both of you if I am correct, but anyways, ask the Leader if I can tag along on your next mission, I will look over Yokubo." He then looked around the corner to see her pouting, leaning her chin on the table, looking very childlike, making Itachi chuckle, "She's pretty unique if I do say so myself, she reminds me of my little brother, and I hardly know her but she is already like a little sister to me."

I nod my head in his direction, "To be honest, I've only known her for two days, and somehow, I've already fallen for the little mind bender, it's very strange, I've never felt this way before, at first she was a pain in the ass, but now I feel as if I need to protect her and take care of her, is this love, Itachi? Because whenever I hear her soft voice, see her gentle, caring smile, that is completely genuine, all five of my hearts beat faster than normal. When I'm with her, I feel happy for once, and not grouchy, we've both had a rough past, and can comfort each other when needed, but really, is this love?"

Itachi looks at me with a soft smile, completely sincere, "That is love, I've never loved anyone besides my little brother, and that was just in a sibling way, but I could already tell she loves you as well, and I feel as if you are the first person in a long time she has grown to trust. Keep good care of Yokubo, and I think something amazing will blossom, both of your ice cold hearts have begun to thaw out, ever so slowly, but give it time and they will be free, give your heart, or hearts, to be precise, to her, and I feel she will give hers to you. Don't let her escape, okay?"

I was taken aback by Itachi's response, I would have never guessed he knew how to love someone, let alone give advice like that, "Well then, I'll take your word for it, but for the time being, as I am gone, make sure Yoku gets cleaned up and in some normal clothes, and when I return from asking the Leader about you tagging along, I may let her and Konan go shopping for clothes and what girl things she needs, because I highly doubt she wants to live in that dress forever."

Itachi nods his head once again, "Of course, and now that you actually said you are going to spend money on her, I know this is love."

I grunt at the last comment he made before I turned around, walking towards the Leader's room. Once I arrived in front of the door, I knocked, hearing a deep voice say, "Enter."

I opened the door, seeing Pain at his desk, as usual, but this time he has a smirk on his face. As I entered, I closed the door behind me, "Leader, I have come to ask-"

"So, how was last night? Did anything happen? What was her reaction?" He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. I swear he is getting just plain weird, trailing off from his serious attitude frequently around me when questioning about little Yoku.

I grunted, "Fine, no, and she fell off the bed." I replied bluntly, wanting him to drop the subject, because deep down, I really wanted to get back to her, hold her in my arms, and just be around her, "Anyways, Leader, I was wondering if Itachi could join Yokubo and I on our next mission or bounty hunt, and Itachi said he would take Hidan's place for that mission or bounty. Plus, I wouldn't mind not having that dumbass around me." I murmured the last part.

Pain waved a hand in front of his face, closing his eye, "Yeah, sure, whatever, just tell me how you two are doing after, I want all the details."

He really must like putting his nose in other people's business, he is really not acting like himself.

"Leader, why are you acting like this? You're starting to creep me out." I look at him with a confused expression.

He smiles slightly, "Because Konan and I think you two are adorable together, and I want to make sure everything is perfect between the two of you."

"Oh," I clear my throat, "okay then... I guess... Anyways, later today, I was also wondering if Konan could take Yokubo out to get some clothes and stuff, because females like doing that, right?"

Pain nods his head, "Of course, and now that you said that you're willing to spend money on her, you selfish bastard, I officially know you love her." He swoons like a teenage girl who is talking dreamily about a crush.

Konan walks into the room, hearing her name and the word shopping in the same sentence, "Of course I'll go shopping with Yokubo!" She smiles happily in anticipation.

I give a silent thanks before I leave the room, those two have been so strange lately, it's very creepy, I don't know if I like that or not. Oh, whatever, as long as Yokubo is happy, I'm happy, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**+++YOKUBO'S POV+++**

As I was waiting for Kakuzu to return, Itachi and I began to converse with each other, which made me really happy, now that I know I have someone else to talk to, he's like an older brother figure to me now, and I think he sees me as a little sister.

Itachi's gentle voice entered my ears, "You really do remind me of my little brother, but," he casts his eyes downwards, giving a minuscule frown, "he really hates me, I know why he does, and I wanted him to hate me, for I knew it was my destiny for him to kill me, because of the night I slaughtered my clan, however, I did have a reason for it, and it was to protect him from what was to come. I still hold so much guilt on me, it hurts so much, so I want Sasuke to kill me in order for me to repent for my sins, I wanted him to hate me, so he had the desire to grow stronger in order to defeat me." Itachi gives a sorrowful sigh before continuing to speak, "The night I left the village, I asked Sasuke, 'Do you hate me?' he stood there in horror, which killed me even more on the inside, yet, that night, his Sharingan activated, making me proud, but as I left him behind, I shed tears, as most members know, I never even show emotion, or at least try my best not to. He hates my guts now, and it pains me to know it, no matter what, I will always love my little brother, he was always special to me, but he will never know it..." He turns his gaze to the wall beside him as we sat down, our legs crossed in a casual way, on the ground, all due to a bunch of idiots invading the living room.

I give him a sad smile, walking over next to him, plopping down calmly, "Tell him that before he kills you then, or tell him the reasoning behind the massacre, he should know the truth so you can release this heavy guilt that is corroding your heart, 'Tachi."

A weak smile appears on his face, moving his head forward, his eyes gazing at the ground, once more, his vocal chords allow him to quietly chuckle, "I see you already came up with a nickname for me," he lifts his head up, looking at me before bringing two of his fingers up and poking my forehead.

I purse my lips as he did so, "What was that for?" I whined at him, lifting my hand, poking his forehead in the same manner as he did to me. His hand hovered over my bedhead infected hair, lowering onto it, then ruffling it around, making it even messier than before, making me huff. He stands up, looking down the hall to see Kakuzu walking over to us, which I did not see, and Itachi did not notify me of Kakuzu's oncoming presence.

Before I knew it, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind, making me squeak in surprise as the strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a deep, muffled chuckle reverberated from whomever's chest that was behind me, but I had a feeling I knew who it was before they began to speak, "So, was she a handful, Itachi?"

That comment made Itachi smirk, shaking his head, "No trouble at all, we just talked about life, she's like a well behaved little sister," Kakuzu smirked under his mask, realizing he put it on before or after he talked to Pain, which made me somewhat sad, I don't like that mask, it hides too much of his face.

"Ah, that's good, and Itachi," Kakuzu's expression changes into a serious one, "Leader said you can go, just don't, even though I know you won't do this, act like an idiot, I can hardly handle the one I am partnered with," I looked up and glared daggers at him, "I'm referring to Hidan, Yokubo, not you, you're not an annoyance unless you want to be."

I giggled a little at that comment, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not an idiot! But I can say, I do agree with you about Hidan, he's far too stupid for his own good, and has a fuse that is smaller than my pinky," **_(A/N: I don't dislike Hidan, he's just really, kinda, sorta, well, stupid at times. I actually really like Hidan XD)_** I tell him, holding my pinky up, showing him how small it really is.

"Also, Yokubo," I tilted my head up so I could view Kakuzu's face, a curious facial expression, filled with the innocence of a child, littered my face, "Konan and you are going shopping in a little bit, so go get ready, alright?" His even though his voice was sweet, I could still tell it meant, **_"Do it or I'll force you to, and it won't be pretty."_** I nodded my head, bouncing down the halls to begin getting ready to have a girl's night out, or at least I think it will be like that, Kakuzu didn't really tell me much, but I feel like Konan would want to get to know me, seeing as I'm the only other female here.

 **+++KAKUZU'S POV+++**

A smile formed under my mask, my eyes softening, "You really have fallen for her, it's adorable." A voice happily chimed behind me, turning around to see the blue haired woman, Konan, smiling like a buffoon, adorn in a simple sky blue tank top and black jeans.

My emerald eyes hardened again, returning to their natural state, "The feelings that come to me when I'm with her, or just in the same general vicinity, are so alien to me, but it's a good type of feeling, it makes me feel... How do I put it...?" I pause to think for a moment, "It makes me feel whole. Like the missing piece to a puzzle has been found."

She gives me a gentle smile, "You deserve it in all honesty, Kakuzu, I know you think money is the only thing you can rely on, but now, you know that there is always that one person in your life that will always be there until the end." Konan and I heard a soft pitter patter of feet running over to us in the distance, the small figure of Yokubo steadily enlarging as she neared closer to us, dressed in her normal attire, well, her only article of clothing currently, which was her green and black dress, if I must say, looks adorable on her, but instead of her hair hanging down like normal, she had it in pigtails that went over the front of her shoulders, making sure to not look like she was an S-Rank criminal in the Akatsuki, but rather an innocent young lass.

I smiled at her, watching her begin to bounce up and down with excitement when she reached us, "Can we go shopping now? Can we? Can we? Can weeeee?" She asked in a childish way, as if she had too much sugar for her own good, but she hasn't eaten one bit of sugar.

Konan and I nod, her being the first to speak up, "Sure! It's going to be fun! I haven't been shopping in so long, and honestly, I've been in need of some new clothes as well, the ones I have are getting rather old." Konan giggles to herself.

I held out a large wad of cash to Konan, both of the women's eyes widening, "Dude, I never would have thought you'd give up so much money willingly," Yokubo blabbered, her mouth hanging open.

"You should probably close your mouth before a fly lands in it," I chuckle at her, "and it is very hard to part with my cash, but I know you need it if you are to live here."

Her pink lips curve into a smile as she begins to walk closer to me, only to hug me tightly, "Thank you Kuzu! Do you want anything while we're out?" This girl is way too sweet for her own good.

I shake my head, "No, but thank you for the offer, now you two better get going before dusk falls, I don't want you two to get hurt from whatever bumps in the dark." I chuckle to myself as I said the last part.

Yokubo giggles happily, looking over to me, giving a wide, toothy, smile, "Okee-doki, Kuzu! We'll make sure to be super safe and careful!" Her face held determination to show she was serious with that statement.

"Alright, then, now get going, and Konan," I looked over to the blue haired female, "keep a good eye on her."

She returned my demand with a silent, understanding nod, "Of course, I'll make sure she gets back all safe and sound. After all, she is a new member as well, and seeing you happy, and not grumpy, for once is a nice change." This made me smile under my mask, the two girls started to walk away to go shopping, I hope they get back here okay.

 **++++Yeah, let's skip their shopping, because girls take forever (A/N: I hate clothes shopping, describing it I hate even more.)++++**

 **+++Yokubo's pov+++**

I was worn out by the time we got back to the base, I mean, like, I could collapse any moment, thank god I had some scrolls to store this stuff in, or else I would have died from the weight of the bags. Konan looked at me and laughed, "Seems like someone took the phrase _'shop till you drop'_ literally!"

I frowned, huffing at her, "No I didn't..." I crossed my arms and childishly stuck my nose up in the air at her, my reaction made her giggle quietly.

Konan looked up, taking her eyes off of me, as she did, I followed her action, seeing a pissed, and I mean **_pissed_** , off Kakuzu heading our way, "Well, I really don't know what he's mad at, but I don't want to stick around to find out," she patted me on the head, "good luck!" After she wished me luck, she took off running, and I mean, running so fast it was like a cartoon, dirt clouds rising up behind her, and I assume she was running off to Pain's room.

 _Just great, I have to deal with an angry person, this is gonna be fun. I'm too tired for this shit._ I thought sarcastically to myself, rolling my eyes internally, Kakuzu's pace sped up, arriving in front of me quicker than I had anticipated, "Kuzu, what is the matter?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side, trying to look cute, _let's hope this calms him down a bit._

" ** _One word,_** " he started to growl in a deadly tone, I could already tell what it was that irked him so bad, " ** _Hidan._** " We both said at the same time.

I lifted one of my eyebrows, crossing my arms, sighing extra loud for a dramatic effect, "What did he do this time? I mean, I already know the guy's a pain in the ass, but still, how did he get you so worked up?"

He looked away, snarling at the wall, "He stole some of **_my_** money in order to hire ten hookers, and now they're all in our room, that bastard has some nerve to do that." His voice was voided of all emotion except pure malice and fury, it was very eerie, and extremely terrifying, so I went over to hug him.

 _I feel like nobody else in their right mind would hug him in this kind of mood, I guess I am in my_ ** _left_** _mind._ I laugh internally at my stupidly lame joke.

I rubbed his back gently, "It'll be okay, Kuzu, we can pummel him until he can't even move, tomorrow morning that is, so don't you worry your stitched up face one bit." At this point, I completely forgot about how tired I was, because, one, I am **not** , and I mean **_NOT_** , sleeping in a room full of hookers, two, I am **not** , let me repeat that word again, **_not_** going to sleep in a room that smells like fresh, gross sex, and three, I'm with Kuzu, and I really like being with him, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, as well as safe and secure. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, I let go of Kakuzu, looking up at him with a huge grin, "Hey, how about we go and see if anyone wants to play a game of poker!?" I begin to jump up and down, I am way to excited to play a game with everyone, because I don't get to interact with them all the time, let alone see them.

Kakuzu's eyes lit up at just the word poker, a wide smile on his lips, which I could see because he was not wearing his mask, _nor_ his hood, which I sadly, just now noticed, I also noticed that he seems to be doing that more than usual, now, immediately after I finished my question he responded by saying, "Yes, let's go," He grabbed me, literally, like, he was holding me as if I were a football of some sort, and proceeded to run off to the living room, setting me down on the couch next to him before he shouted to everyone in the room, which consisted of Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi, "Hey, assholes, we're playing poker, and you're all playing whether you like it or not!" A smirk grazed his lips as he crossed his arms together.

Kisame and Deidara's eyes lit up, and they shot their fists up in the air, cheering in excitement, "I'll go grab the alcohol!" Kisame yelled, he must like drinking.

 _I wonder how much he can drink before getting wasted?_

Itachi simply let out a 'hn' and proceeded to walk over to the couch, gracefully sitting down next to me.

I heard a groan come from the rusty red head, "Do we really have to, Kakuzu? You know I hate poker, especially because you all are slow, and _make me wait_ , which I **hate**. Plus, I can't stand when you all get drunk, it gets too loud." Sasori complained, slouching over as he stood.

Kakuzu sent him a death glare, his brows furrowing together, the action was, in a way, indirectly telling him, **_"If you don't play, I'll dismantle that little puppet body of yours."_** This made Sasori gulp loudly, stiffly walking over to the second couch that stood adjacent to the one Itachi, Kakuzu and I were sitting on.

"Tobi likes poker! Tobi will play because Tobi is a good boy!" The obnoxious man with the orange mask shouted.

 _He is faker than fake gets, how is he fooling everyone with this idiotic persona!? Who the hell is this guy anyways!?_ I ask the questions to myself.

Kisame soon returned with three cases of beer in his arms, "Who wants beer!?" He cheers happily, holding the cases of beer up above him as if they were trophies.

Almost everyone, meaning everyone except Sasori and Tobi, raised their hands, cheering _"I"_ with joy.

I gave Kakuzu a pleading look, asking him, "Kuzu, may I please have some?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes, "Sure, why not? Just don't get _too_ drunk, I don't want you to feel the pain of a hangover."

I raised my hand, looking over at Kisame, "I do too, Sharky!"

This made him grin, as well as snicker at his new nickname I playfully just gave him. Kisame strolled over with the beer, opening up the first box, passing out the cans of beer to everyone, each member opened up their drinks, _skkhhttt_ sounds echoing around the room, "Cheers to Yokubo managing to deal with all of us for a few days without wanting to kill anyone!" The shark man cheered with bliss.

Everyone in the room whom held a can, including me, held it up, cheering with Kisame, "Well," Kakuzu started to speak, walking over to the closet, grabbing a poker set, bringing it over to the table and setting it down. He then he opened up the set, beginning to pass out chips for everyone, and shuffling the deck of cards, "shall we begin?" He asked everyone, taking a swig of his beer.

I opened my can, sniffing the liquid, and whew, was it a potent aroma! _Well, whatever, it's down the hatch I guess!_ I thought. I took a tiny drink out of it, my face scrunching up at the foreign flavor, it burned my throat, but at the same time, it felt strangely good, the other men stared at me, a few laughing at my reaction.

Kisame halted his laughter, or at least tried, so he could ask me, "Have you ever drank before? Or is the taste gross?" He gives a lopsided grin, still snickering a little bit, as her downed half of the can he had, "If you don't like it, I'll take it, Yokubo!"

I blinked at him, holding the can with both of my little hands, once again bringing it up to my lips, taking a slightly larger sip, letting out a satisfied sound as I finished taking the drink, "No, Sharky, I think I got it! This is my first time drinking, so it's a new feeling, kinda, different I guess you could say, but it feels strangely good, I don't get it!" I giggled at Kisame.

Itachi turned his gaze over to me, "Just don't drink too much, Yokubo."

"I won't 'Tachi!" I took another swig of my drink, "I can control myself!" I said confidently. He simply nodded as a response.

"Alright now, gentlemen, and one fair lady, let us begin," Kakuzu smirked, starting up the game, "Itachi, do you want to be the dealer?"

Itachi looked over to Kakuzu, "You know I normally don't care to gamble, so I will take up the offer." He smirked.

As we began, I finished up my first can, my head feeling a little fuzzy, my face heating up a bit, "Sharky! Pass me another can, please!" I politely asked him, he grabs a beer, tossing it over to me, catching it, I open it up, bring it up to my lips, tilting the can, allowing the burning liquid to heat up my throat.

 _Who knew drinking felt so nice?_

 ** _(A/N: Please do not get drunk, it is not a pleasant feeling, especially being plastered, AND not being able to remember the entire night before, and waking up with an atrocious migraine, trust me, take it from the one it happened to. Then again, with my meds, I could have also died, like, not even joking, it's scary to think that after a while. Moral is; don't drink. Enough rambling, on with the story!)_**

Once we were finished with playing poker, Kisame was absolutely wasted, twelve empty, as in, every last drop empty, beer cans surrounded him, he stumbled over to me, wrapping his arm around my neck, " _Yokubooooo_ ," he slurred, I stared over at him, my eyes glazed over, my face felt like it was on fire, " _you're pretty damn weird, but really fucking cool, for a girl._ " He sloppily smirked, he had one eye open, the other closed, as he was swaying back and forth, Kakuzu gripped Kisame's hand, taking his arm off from around my neck. Kisame groaned at this placing his index finger in front of Kakuzu's face, " _Kakuzu, you're a goddamn fuckin' buzzkill, man..._ " He tried to say, but it came out more like gibberish.

 _I feel like he's turning into Hidan with all of that cursing._ ** _Please, anything but another Hidan!_**

He stumbled back, landing on the couch, on top of a passed out Deidara, "I'm tired, you people things, I'm going to bed on this pillow." He said his eyes closing as he pointed to Deidara, referring to him as a pillow.

" _Kuzuuuu,_ " my voice was not normal, it was sloppy sounding, leaning over, I laid my head on his chest, gazing up at him, my eyes half open, as I was drawing little circles on his pecs with my finger, " _you're a sexy ass mother fucker... Like, so sexy that I could die or something... If I laid on you, would I- I mean my like, body, would it like,"_ I paused and hiccuped as I began to think of what to add on to the rest of the sentence, _"burst into a huge thing of flames, or some shit? Because you're as hot as the sun,_ " My flirty tone losing its flirtatious vibe as I slurred every word together, not making him swoon over me, but instead, making him chuckle. I felt so warm, my cheeks felt like they were on a grill, cooking like a steak, they were so pink, " _Kuzu..._ " I whined, " _I feel hot... Imma gonna try and cool down..._ " I sat up, pulling my dress up, taking it off, and tossing it next to me, thus, leaving me in my black bra, and green and black polka dotted underwear, Kakuzu's eyes widen, as do Itachi's, " _I feel a little cooler..._ " I slurred each word together quietly, giggling as I was flopping onto Kakuzu's chest once again.

Itachi looked over to Kakuzu, "She's _your_ problem..." He stood up, covering the lower half of his face with one of his hands, all because he was blushing slightly, so he made sure to leave the room quickly.

Kakuzu sat me up, looking at me with a serious face, "Yokubo, you are **_not_** allowed to drink again, **_unless_** it's only with me, or ** _I am present_** when you are drinking." He frowns, I know he was right, I trust him, I know he wouldn't take advantage of me, unlike others who just might do so, " _Plus_ , if it _only_ takes you one and a half cans of beer to get you plastered, it is **_not_** safe for you to drink alone ** _or_** around people you don't know, or even if you are with people you do know, I will still **_not_** allow it." He narrowed his eyes, "I want you safe, I don't want you to get hurt."

I frowned, " _But Kuzu... I'm not plastered, I'm only a little tiiiipsy!_ " I complain, " _but Kuzu, I also_ " I stare at him, trying not to allow my eyes to close, " _I really like you, like,_ ** _really_** _,_ ** _really_** _like you,_ " I then did something neither of us would have expected, I slowly leaned in closer to him, gently placing my lips onto his soft, stitched up lips, and they were so much softer than I thought they would be, our lips felt like they fit together perfectly, just like two puzzle pieces, " _so I give you my first kiss to show how much I like you!_ " I leaned in once more to kiss him, but instead of meeting his lips, I met his hand.

His eyes widen when I kissed him, shocked at how brave I was to try that, let alone trying to attempt to again, "Yokubo, what are you doing? You're drunk, if you really feel that way, you should do it while sober, okay? I do not want you to admit your feelings towards me while drunk." He frowned, but I could tell that on the inside he was jumping for joy, knowing that I really like him.

" _Okay, Kuzu, I will! But Imma sleepy, so Imma..._ " I hiccup once more before I stop speaking as I pass out on his chest right then and there. I was out for the count.

Kakuzu shook his head, one of his hands resting four fingers on his forehead, chuckling quietly, "Such a strange girl, how _did_ I fall for her?" He talks to himself as he picks me up, bringing me into our room, full of dead hookers. He placed me on the bed, rummaging through the dresser for one of his shirts to put me in. When he found one, he returned to me, dressing me in the large shirt as soft as possible, and when he was finished with that, he picked me up once more, exiting our room and wandering into one of the spare, unoccupied rooms, the room that was once Orochimaru's, but has since been cleaned out, thoroughly, as in bleached ten times, pressure washed, febreezed violently, and then entirely redone, that's how thoroughly it was cleaned, it was decorated with new furniture and such inside of it, this room Kakuzu normally used when he wanted to escape the stench of dead hookers, he actually asked Pain for permission to use the room for that single reason.

Kakuzu placed me down on the queen sized bed, smiling at my tiny, sleeping figure, taking off his shirt and shoes, then climbing into the bed with me, quietly whispering, " _Dulce somnia parvulus est custos tuus custodiet te cunctis diebus quibus versantur suta_." **_(A/N: He's saying "Sweet dreams, little one, your stitched up guardian will protect you as long as you live." in Latin, and holy shit did it sound adoraburu, but also really romantic~)_** Shutting his eyes once he finished saying that, he wrapped his strong arms around my frail body, falling asleep next to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**~YOKUBO'S POV~**

I woke up, my head feeling heavy, it hurt to even move, as in, I feel like throwing up kind of hurt. I moved my eyes over to the side, only to see a sleeping Kakuzu right next to me, I moved my eyes down, notice, I am not even bothering to move my head, or else I get this pounding feeling in my poor head, I saw that I was in one of his shirts, _I assume he didn't know where the scrolls were with my new clothes, oh well, his shirts, I must say, are very warm and cozy. I felt my face heat up as I thought of how much I like wearing his clothing, I sound like a crazy girlfriend! But, I'm not his girlfriend is the thing! I don't even know, well, maybe I do know a little, if he has feelings for me!_ I felt Kakuzu nuzzle his head on the side of my torso, _who would ever guess the cranky, selfish, deadly Kakuzu would be such a snuggle bug?_ I giggled at the thought, feeling the weight his arms that were around me, retreat.

I groaned as I moved when he retrieved his arm from under me, propping his head up as he laid on his side, staring at me, smirking in a taunting way, "So, how do you like your first hangover, Yoku?" He chuckled to himself, the grin turning into a smirk.

I whined at the noise that came out of his mouth, it hurt my head so much. My lips turned into a pout, "It hurts super bad... I don't like it." Crossing my arms, I began to glare at the ceiling like it killed a puppy.

My reaction got him to chuckle once again, I internally smiled at that. His angelic, deep voice serenaded my ears, once more, "You were quite entertaining last night while you were drunk," his smirk only widening, all before he muttered, "and it was rather provocative as well, not going to lie."

The blood in my system sprang up like it was on a trampoline, all the way to my cheeks, burning bright red in embarrassment, "L-like what did I d-do?" I stuttered, internally cringing. _I better not have done something I'll regret._

Kakuzu sat up, stretching his arms out, and leaning back, and **oh my** , cue the excessive drooling, his back and arm muscles began to become far more defined as the force from tightening his now stiffened joints was applied. I mean, **_not_** that I was looking or anything, because I ** _totally_** wasn't checking him out. A satisfied groan came from his vocal chords as he turned around, I saw that he had an evil grin on his face, "Don't deny that you were checking me out, because I could feel your eyes boring into my back. Then again, you see to check me out whenever you get the chance."

My cheeks became even redder, if that was even possible, I shook my head back and forth, "No I wasn't!" Shaking my head like that was a bad idea, for I began to feel a bit queasy, a slight amount of pressure building up in the back of my throat. I knew what was about to happen, thinking _fuck fuck fuck fuck bitch ass titty shits on a lollipop!_ As I sprinted to the closes bathroom, only to empty what felt like my entire contents of my poor stomach, into the poor porcelain throne that was known as the toilet. I let out a both pained and sick sounding moan, I hate hangovers.

I heard the pitter patter of feet coming into the bathroom, I knew it was Kakuzu, he knelt down next to me, grabbing my long, silky, raven colored hair, gingerly in his hands, pulling it back so nothing would get in it. He then proceeded to rub slow circles on my back with the palm of his hand, "Now you know not to get wasted," he glanced over at me, a smirk that was screaming I told you so, "But don't worry, you'll feel better in a few hours, and if you take some advil or some sort of painkiller." Kakuzu explained to me.

I frowned, feeling the same pressure in my esophagus, releasing the flood of undigested food and stomach fluids into the now abused toilet. Groaning once again I peer over to Kakuzu, "Remind me never to drink again, please?" I ask the stitched up male, who responded with a silent nod.

 **+KAKUZU'S POV+**

Little Yoku was finally finished with the horrid hangover, well, the first, and worst part when waking up, I stood up, leaning over to rub her back once more, "Hey, I am going to get ready, alright? Are you going to be okay? Also, the painkillers are in the cabinet on the wall to the right of the sink, the bottle should be on the bottom shelf, yell for me if you need me." I told the petite girl who looked like someone put her hair in a wind tunnel, I feel somewhat bad for letting her get so drunk last night.

Yokubo lifted up one hand, giving me a thumbs up, "Thank you, Kuzu... I will..." She murmured, sounding very ill.

I stood up straight, once more, went over to the nightstand to put on my mask and hood, as well as go over to the dresser, yes, I keep some of my clothes in here just as an extra precaution for Hidan's hooker nights, grabbing a shirt to put on before I wandered out of the room, once ready, well, dressed, I started to head out, as I exited the room, I saw Sasori outside, about to knock. I wonder what he is here for? I cleared my throat, looking down at the short rusty red head, "What do you want?" I asked in my normal, gruff, tone.

He looked up at me, emotionless as always, "Leader wants to see you, I think it's about a mission or something." He finished his message and started to walk away, back to his room.

 _Ugh, didn't I_ ** _just_** _go out on a mission the other day? Oh, wait, I did, it was to find Yokubo, but she found me instead_. I chuckled at the memory of her running into me, as in **running** into me. As I strolled through the corridors of the hideout, I heard the loud sound of an explosion going off. I growled at the air, clenching and unclenching my fists. _Deidara... I am sick of paying for the damages you cause, I_ ** _swear_** _I_ ** _will_** _kill that boy one day or another. But sadly, today is not that day_ , as I continued to head towards my destination.

I entered the Leader's office, seeing him with a smirk on his face, sitting, like usual, at his desk.

He leaned forward as I sat down in one of the chairs, Konan walking over to stand next to him, smiling happily, "Sooooo, how are you and Yokubo doing?" Leader asked.

 ** _Great_** _, not this again..._ I snorted air out of my nose, "We are doing just fine, is this the only reason you called me in here today?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He clapped his hands together, beaming at me, "Great, great! You two are so cute together!" He cheered before his face hardened into a serious one, "But the other thing I called you here for was a mission," this peeked my interest, "as you know, I accepted your, well, Itachi's request for him to tag along with you on your next mission, I want you, Yokubo, and Itachi to go to Kirigakure, I have received word of a group of ninjas whom are planning to invade Amegakure, which you know, I am the leader of," he place his hand girlishly on his chest.

 _Great... I don't know if this man is changing his sexuality like a hooker changes what man she sleeps with or not._

"I want you to execute them, and I mean by **any means necessary** , because I do not want my village to be attacked," he told me in a stern voice, "and because our base is located here," he muttered the last part, "anyways, moving on, you are to leave tonight, I expect you to be finished within two weeks, complete the mission first before you go looking for your bounties," he smirked after he finished, continuing, "also, I want you, if you ever make a pit stop for a break, to get two rooms in an inn, each time, so both you and Yokubo share a room, and Itachi has his own, oh, and both have to have a single bed." he smiles deviously, "You are dismissed."

 _Oh, you sneaky bastard, you. Sometimes I really resent you._ I frown, "Alright, Leader, I shall tell the other two." I hoisted myself out of the chair, exiting the room. I began to head back to my spare room, well, time to get cleaned up. I thought, I hate being dirty, in all honesty.

 **~YOKUBO'S POV~**

After what felt like forever, the killer hangover finally left my body, and good riddance to it! Before I headed out of the bathroom, I made sure to freshen up, I don't want to be all gross smelling, I shuddered at the thought.

Kakuzu and I were sitting down on the couch, the television turned onto a station that was playing the show South Park, which had some very crude humor, but it was really entertaining, especially when Tobi freaked out when the characters cursed, but I could tell the man was faking it, that was the really funny part.

Kakuzu slumped his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to lean over, resting my head close to his chest. Itachi, whom was sitting over on the adjacent couch, smirked, _what was going through that cocky, brotherly, bastard's mind?_ My eyes moved upwards, noticing that Kakuzu was smirking back, **_what were those two up to!?_**

Then, Itachi stood up, creeping slowly towards Kakuzu and I, before, lo and behold, Kakuzu pulled me close to him and started to tickle me, Itachi soon joined the tickle torture, the Akatsuki really **_are_** evil! My laughter filled the air, the two men wouldn't stop, and it began to hurt my chest after a while from laughing so much, tears welded up in my eyes, they were not sad tears, no, not one bit, they were happy ones, but also the ones you get as you're laughing.

"O-okay! O-okay! S-stooooop you guys, it's g-getting h-ha-ha-!" I couldn't finish my sentence, for the men to tickle me even more, I was running out of breath, so I resorted to the only thing I could, I kicked Itachi in the stomach to get him off of me, sending him flyying into a wall, and bit Kakuzu's arm. I started to take in deep breaths, filling up my lungs with delicious oxygen that they were screaming for to satisfy their craving, placing my hand over my chest as a natural reaction, "I was trying..." I took in a deep breath, "To say..." Cue _another_ deep breath, "It was getting hard to breathe..." I took in _one more_ breath, "So I'm sorry I kicked you, 'Tachi, and bit you, Kuzu." I eyed both of them apologetically, looking down afterwards.

Itachi smiled, "That's one strong kick you have for that little body of yours, I wasn't expecting that, Yokubo, pretty impressive," Itachi complimented me, "and you are forgiven." He followed up.

Kakuzu was staring at the bite mark I left on his arm, it was pretty deep, it did draw blood, or well, in this case, drew some of the black threads, which were patching him up already, "Geez, Yoku, you have an a bite like a dunkleosteus! **_(A/N: Look it up, it's a prehistoric fish with the highest bite force, as well as the fastest jaw closing speed, of any animal in the animal kingdom, literally, it can bite easily a steel beam in half, it's terrifying.)_** It actually kinda hurt," He chuckled, "and I am impressed, also, you know I will forgive you," he poked my nose, causing my to scrunch up my face, "you silly girl." He leaned in closer to say the last part in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Itachi stood up, using the wall for support, yet still struggling slightly, seeing as I kicked him in the gut, very hard at that, he held placed his arm over his stomach, wincing oh-so-slightly at the pain. He stumbled towards Kakuzu and I, sitting down on the couch next to me, "That really hurt," he groaned, smiling softly towards me, "but at least I know you aren't defenseless when in close quarter combat." He said, somewhat breathless.

I guess I must have knocked the wind out of him. I sat up, noticing that I was laying on Kakuzu's lap. My cheeks turned red from the blood that shot up to them, it's almost like someone released the Kraken when I blush, but it's more like, ** _"Release the blood!"_** Instead of the Kraken. I muttered a few profanities to myself for allowing them to tickle me and get me in such an embarrassing position, "Y-you two are m-meanie b-bums... F-for tickling m-me!" I stuttered.

Kakuzu chuckled, "No we're not, and you know it." He then looked at Itachi and I with a serious expression, "Also, you two, we are to go on a mission located in Kirigakure, to execute a group of ninjas who are planning an attack, we leave **tonight** , **no questions asked** , so, we best start packing," he informs the two of us, "so come, Yoku, let's get our belongings together."

 _A mission... Already!? But I just got here!_ I whine in my head, "Oki doki, Kuzu!" I cheer with false enthusiasm.

Kakuzu smirks under his mask. Then it happened, he hoisted me over his shoulder, "Alright then, let us go and get all of our shit together for the trip." He said, getting up, with me still over he is shoulder, starting to leave the living room, peeking back, "You should do the same, Itachi." He told Itachi, who nodded in response.

"Okay, Hidan out of the room, _check_." I started to mumble to myself, looking at the list I made quickly for the both of us, telling what things we will need for our trip, "Kuzu, do you have our toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, razors, floss, soap, **and** my hair dryer?" I shouted at him, seeing as he was in the bathroom, gathering the toiletries.

"I have all of those things, Yoku," He walked out with a medium sized bag, containing all of our toiletries, "it's right here."

I picked up the list, checking off our toiletries that were needed, "Toiletries... _Check!_ Okay, now for clothes, if we are to be gone for two weeks, I would expect us to bring, fifteen pairs of underwear, sixteen shirts, ten pairs of bottoms, three pairs of shoes, ten pairs of socks, seven things to sleep in, and whatever else you may need, such as books, art supplies, a diary, you know, that stuff." ** _(A/N: I like to over pack, you know, just in case something happens.)_** I tell him, giggling.

He smirks, "At least someone here is organized for once." He complimented me, making me smile happily.

"I try my best, now, let's get our stuff," I trot over to the dresser, opening it up, seeing all the new clothes, "Do you want me to grab your things for you?" I asked him, "Just because I'm over here, that is." I made sure to add.

"Sure, if you want, what's next on the list, though?" He looks over to me, happy that I know how to make sure we are prepared.

I hold up my list, moving my finger down until I reached the next item, "Umm... Snacks!" I grin over at him, "Pick what you think we will need for as long as we will be traveling, oh, after we're done, I'm going to give this list to 'Tachi, I made a third column for him," I flipped the list around, showing him what it looked like, how I had three separate boxes for each item, "This one is mine," I point to the first box in the row, "this is yours," I move my finger over, "and the last one is 'Tachi's!"

Kakuzu blinked blankly, surprised at how organized and meticulous I was about packing, "Alright then, I'll be right back." He then left the room to grab the rations, as in small snacks for when we are hungry when we haven't stopped at a place to rest.

I sigh, _this is way more tiring that it seems..._ I thought. I look down in the dresser, picking up five dresses, three, tight, formfitting crop tops in various colors, four tank tops, also in various colors, and two plaid flannels, in green and black, of course, as well as two small t-shirts. For bottoms, I grabbed seven pairs of somewhat short jean shorts, they were longer than regular short shorts, they went down to about a third of each of my thighs, so I looked not as revealing, and the colors consisted of various shades of blue, a black pair, and a couple khaki colored ones, and three skirts that went down to my mid-thigh, I also brought three pairs of yoga shorts to put under the skirts. I stretched after I picked out my shirts and bottoms, moving onto the socks, I picked out seven pairs of knee highs and three pairs of thigh highs, some were solid colors, others were striped, or had patterns on them, what? They're cute! Scratching the back of my head, I tried to figure out what night clothes I should pick... Then the thought came to me, _maybe I could just use some of Kakuzu's t-shirts..._ My face turned crimson at the thought, I shook my head back and forth, trying to stop thinking about it, would he mind though? I shook my head again, putting my hands on the top of my head, grabbing my hair, "Aaargggghhh!" I quietly yelled to myself, the door opening as I did so.

Kakuzu appeared in the doorway, looking at me like I was crazy, I turned around, smiling sheepishly, removing my hands from my head to wave nervously, "What are you 'aaaargggghhh'-ing about?"

I put my hands in front of me, shaking them rapidly, left and right, "N-nothing! N-nothing at all!" I stammered, praying he'd believe me.

" ** _Don't lie_**." He sternly said to me.

I let out a sigh, feeling defeated, "Okay... I was thinking of using your shirts as pajamas..." I admit to him.

This made him smirk, "Oh _really_ now? And just why would you do that?"

I began to shake a little, getting nervous, "N-no reason..."

" ** _Yokubo..._** " He said my name in a way that told me to not lie again.

I lowered my head, whimpering, and, once again, feeling defeated, "I like wearing your shirts... It makes me happy..."

He chuckled, walking over to me, holding the food in his other arm so he could ruffle my hair, "You're so cute, you know that, Yoku?" He smiles compassionately. I blushed again, looking around nervously, "It's adorable of how easily you blush, and how nervous you get. And seeing as how you haven't packed my things yet, I'll do it, but pick out what tees you would like to borrow, or I can pick them for you." He smirked, but it was sincere, I could tell.

I nodded my head, "O-okay... Y-you can pick them..."I pulled out a scroll, putting everything inside of it **(A/N: I didn't know how to put it XD So it sounded like she was pretty much slamming her stuff on a piece of paper like an idiot saying, "GET. IN. THE. FUCKING. SCROLL. BITCH." Or something along those lines.)** , just like a suitcase. I pulled out a separate scroll for the food, grabbing the food from Kakuzu's arms to place it in the scroll. I walked over to the bed, plopping down on it before flopping backwards onto it.

"Tired?" I heard Kakuzu's voice ask.

I nodded, closing my eyes as I agree, "Mhm..." Was all I said, making him smile.

It was finally time for us to leave, I'm so nervous for this trip! I haven't been on a mission since... I don't even know! I stood beside Kakuzu, waiting for Itachi, I started to move my forearms up and down, watching the over sized sleeves of the cloak move with my motions, with a slight delay, it was more entertaining than you would think. I don't know if they were actually supposed to go over your hands, because mine did... By about I would say, nine inches... But I liked it, it kept me warm and cozy, but not too warm, nor too cold, and it was super soft, and I like soft material. As I continued to play with the sleeves, Itachi walked up behind us, Kakuzu noticed this, asking all of us, "Are you all ready for a long trip? It will take about three days by foot, unless somehow we have a summon that can go faster.

I gasped, as he said summon, making a scroll appear in front of me, "I forgot! I had an old friend I had helped in my old village, before I was kicked out, I found her, she was severely injured, so I nursed her back to health, her name is Moriko," I smiled, "let's go outside, because, well, she's kind of large..." Both men nod, walking towards the exit, moving the boulder for us to get out into the open, feeling the wonderful fresh air.

Taking a deep breath of the great outdoors, I opened the scroll, placing it on the ground, before I bit my thumb, drawing blood, which I then placed my thumb on the surface of the scroll, **"Summon! Moriko!"** A giant puff of smoke erupted in front of us, as it dissipated, the giant figure of a spinosaurus was in front of us, then men's eyes widened, their jaws dropping in shock, I ran up and hugged her ankle, _"Oh! Yokubo! It's been quite a while, how have you been?"_ She said in a surprised tone. ** _(A/N: I love dinosaurs, so yeah, plus, the spinosaurus is my favorite type.)_**

"I've been great Moriko! I've missed you so much! How have you been doing?" I responded, smiling happily, seeing an old friend like her brings back some great memories.

 _"Ah, I've been just fine, but, Yokubo, may I ask who these two men are?"_ She moved her head, looking over at Kakuzu and Itachi, _"You two may also want to close your mouths, a fly may just land in it!"_ She laughed.

I pointed over at Kakuzu, "That is Kakuzu, I call him Kuzu," I moved my finger to point at Itachi, "and that is Itachi, I call him 'Tachi."

Both men shut their mouths, walking over to us, Moriko lowered her head, _"It's very nice to meet you two, any friend of Yokubo's is a friend of mine,"_ she narrowed her eyes, **_"unless you hurt her, then you're my lunch."_** She smiled, _"Okay?"_

Both men nodded fearfully.

She turned her head back to me, _"Anyways, what do you need, Yokubo?"_

I clapped my hands together, doing a little jump in place, "Ah! I was wondering if you would possibly be able to bring us to Kirigakure, please, if that's okay with you, that is." I asked her politely.

She nods her head, _"Of course! Anything for a great friend! Hop on, you three!"_ She lowered her body, allowing us to climb on, _"Okay, sit above the large spine in the middle of my back, and hold on tightly!"_ She instructs.

I smile, feeling the nostalgia come back to me of when I used to ride on her all the time, "This brings back so many good memories, Moriko."

 _"It really does, Yokubo, it really does,"_ she laughs, _"anyways, you all ready?"_

"Ready!" Kakuzu, Itachi and I say at the same time.

Kakuzu also started to speak before we took off, "Could you please drop us off at the nearest village that is about a day's worth of walk from Kirigakure? I don't want them to know we are coming." He asked her, making sure to be polite.

 _"Sure! That's fine with me! Well, anyways, let's go!"_ She says cheerfully, taking off like a _NASCAR_ driver, only not going a hundred or more miles per hour, she was going about sixty. Riding on Moriko was fun, I forgot how fun it was to ride on Moriko, I was laughing the entire way at how fun it was, while, the men on the other hand, looked like they were trying not to get sick, it looked as if they had just finished riding the tallest, fastest, most dangerous and scary roller coaster ever, ** _and drinking ten bottles of vodka_**!

I looked back at the males, giggling at their faces before I shouted over the wind attacking us in the face, "You guys having fun?!"

They glared at me, but I could see Kakuzu smiling, he's actually happy, not mad, "No! I have never ridden a fuckin' dinosaur! I thought they were extinct!" Kakuzu yelled back.

I giggled, "Well, Moriko is the only one I've ever met, I don't know if there are any more! She's awesome though! And now you can say you've ridden a dinosaur! And don't worry you get used to the bumpy ride after a while!" I shout back.

After a few hours we stopped outside of a village, Moriko crouched down, _"Well, here's your stop, you three, be careful both as you get down, and go out there, I believe in you three!"_ She encourages us as we hop off of her, Kakuzu and Itachi looked like they were about to hug the ground as they got off, _"They're new to this aren't they, Yokubo?"_ Moriko asked, I just nodded, this made her laugh, _"Well, if you need me, I'm available any time, as long as it's not lunch time, I prefer to eat then. So, see you soon, Yokubo!"_ She bids us farewell, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So, did you two like her? Or the ride?" I turned around, grinning like a fool.

The two men still looked sick, "No... I hated the ride, but Moriko was very nice." Kakuzu said, wobbling as he stood up, "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to get sick..."

"I second that." Itachi holds up his arm, his index finger pointing up, he struggles to stand, his eyes widening, cheeks puffing up, he holds his hands over his mouth as he runs off behind a tree.

I shudder and cringe as I heard a gross sound from behind the tree, "I think he di-" I look over to Kakuzu, seeing he's not there anymore, I looked around frantically, noticing another figure behind a tree, hearing the same gross noise, "And I thought I had a weak stomach..." I muttered.

Itachi emerged from behind the tree, still wobbling, "Well, it was our first time riding a dinosaur..." He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his cloak, I made a disgusted face at that action, so not cool.

Kakuzu finished what he was doing, just as Itachi, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Ugh... That was the first time in a while that happened... And I'm not referring to riding Moriko, I'm not that old." He groaned, stumbling a little.

I made an "eeeuuuggghhh..." sound, shivering as I did so, "So not cool, you two... But let's just go into the village..." I motioned them to follow. Which they did, but looked like drunken fools while doing so.

As we entered the village, I noticed lanterns lining the streets, people were setting up booths with all sorts of things to do, things to sell, was it almost time for a festival? As we were walking a middle aged woman walked over to me, "Oh! Are you here for the Star Crossed Festival?" She asked us cheerfully.

My eyes twinkled, "There's a festival tonight?! I want to go!" I turned around, looking at the two men, "Kuzu, 'Tachi! May we go? _Please?_ ** _Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee!?_** " I held my hands together, jumping up and down, begging them to do so.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Sure? Why not?" He came over to me, gazing down, "But you don't have the proper attire," he told me, turning his gaze to the woman, "Do you have any idea where we could find an inn at?"

She nods her head, pointing to her left, "Of course! Just take a left and then the next right, it should be just down that way. I hope you have fun at the festival! I'll be working at the takoyaki stand, by the way, my name is Miki!" She gives up a friendly smile before walking off.

I look up at Kakuzu, "Kuzu, what do you mean I don't have the proper attire for the festival?" I ask him curiously.

He looks at me once more, "I'll tell you when we get to the inn." I smile and nod, skipping ahead, excited for the festival.

We arrived at the inn, I sat down on a bench as Kakuzu arranged rooms for us, Itachi sat next to me as we did so, he didn't look like he was doing too well, still, I feel bad for him... Kakuzu appeared in front of up, tossing a key at Itachi, which hit him on the head, _wow he must be out of it for that to happen!_

Kakuzu's voice sounded, "Alright, let's get settle in for tonight."

I hopped up, stretching my body, staring at Kakuzu, "Oki doki! What room are we all staying in?"

Itachi grabbed the key that hit him, letting out a severely delayed "ouch" as he rubbed his head, "Okay, and if you are going to the festival, I'm going to sit it out, I'm still not feeling too hot." He struggles to get up, poor guy... He looked at the room number on the key and began to walk off ahead of us.

I cocked my head, "Why is he going ahead of us?" I was very confused.

To my surprise, Kakuzu grabbed my hand, making me blush from the unexpected action, he started to move, making me stumble before following him, "We have our own room, Yoku." This only made my blush heavier than ever before.

"K-Kuzu... Y-you're..." I stuttered, unable to finish my sentence, not knowing how to really put it without being even more embarrassed. He didn't say a word until we were in front of the room door, he slipped the key into the hole, **_(A/N: I didn't notice how sexual that sounded until right now.)_** unlocking the door, he pushed it open, showing a simplistic room, but then, I realized something... There was only one bed... I was confused, I _know everyone says Kakuzu is cheap, but why would he get two rooms with one bed each? What is he planning?_

And then, something I would have never expected to happen, happened. I a foreign pressure on my lips, it was as light as a feather, but the feeling was still there, I couldn't ignore it, the new thing on my lips felt soft, it felt so very soft, and just so... so... right... What was this new feeling? I opened my eyes, seeing Kakuzu standing in front of me with his mask off, a smile, full of so many emotions, but the one that was most evident, was love. I was too shocked to move my body, even while in shock, I moved my hand, shakily, to touch my lips gingerly, staring at the man in front of me, _this man, the one I've been developing feelings for, feelings that have been forming so quickly, has... Has he returned them? He must have... If he didn't... Then why would he... Why would he... Why would_ , "he kiss me?" I mumbled the last part, unknowingly.

"I have returned those feelings you are thinking of... If I didn't, I wouldn't have done," I felt the feathery pressure upon my lips once again, I closed my eyes, allowing him to continue, his soft lips were taken from me, when that happened, my lips felt so barren, "this." He finished his sentence, one of those amazingly rare, loving smiles embracing his soft lips.

 _I've never seen such an emotion, and it makes me feel so... Warm... It makes me feel... Whole... Like a part of me that has been missing for ages has finally been found... It is an amazing feeling, and it's all because of the man right here. I can't believe it, I just can't..._ I thought to myself, I leaned forward and hugged this wonderful, handsome, stitched up man, that was right in front of me, "Kuzu... You make me feel... Whole... And you took my first kiss... I am so blessed my first kiss was from you..."

His strong arms embraced me gingerly, it feels just like a fairytale book, he's my Prince Charming, and I'm the Cinderella, I guess you could say, "I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer, Yokubo... All five of my hearts start beating so fast when I'm around you, like they're going to explode, but in a good way, even when I'm in the worst mood, like that one night when Hidan hired ten hookers, you manage to make me feel so happy, blissful, ecstatic, you could even say. But what I'm trying to say, is, I've never felt this way before, and I think I've already fallen for you, and I mean, I've fallen for you hard. Do you have the same feelings towards me?" He tells me, I already know, each and every word he just said, was nothing but sincere.

This made my eyes start to water, tears of joy started to flow down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes, I activated my kekkei genkai, Subete no Modoken, diving into his subconscious, creating visions of what could only be described as true love. The visions I created for him were of two people, him and I, gently embracing each other at different occasions, such as an embrace to help when one is mourning over the death of a loved one, which is to help when experiencing the five stages of death, an embrace when one is experiencing a rough time in life, making up after a fight, an embrace to halt any anger, any sadness one my hold, even one that was for the feeling of each other, and most of all, the embrace of love, a kiss shared between us, all showing how he comforts me, I showed him a key, one with his face on it, and I showed him my heart, it had a lock on it, the key was placed into the lock, turning to the side, which released the lock, two figures coming out, one, a female, whom was clad in a gorgeous white dress, a long trail behind her, and a male whom was dressed in a black and white suit, as they neared, the figures became clearer, I was the bride, and he was the groom, I showed a happy honeymoon to the hot spring village, not to spite Hidan of course, okay, maybe just a little, to get him back for how much he has pissed off Kakuzu, in the background, I showed Hidan being chased by angry tourists, with us relaxing in the hot spring, laughing at Hidan, later in the vision, was two figures, holding a young child-like figure, but, I turned it into a kitten, quite the surprise to him, because, I highly doubt he wants children, yet, and I sure don't want any, yet, that is. Kakuzu stood next to me in his mind as the visions played over like a movie, he chuckled at the last part, in the end, I showed him how he could teach me his Earth Grudge Fear technique, and we would live forever, together.

He wraps his arms around me, once again, but we are still in his subconscious, he whispers to me, "You are so wonderful, so goofy, and so kind, I know you have a hard time with words," he begins before I interrupt.

"I-I so d-don't have a h-hard time with w-words!" I stutter, like normal.

He pokes my nose, chuckling, "When you get all shy, you do. But, continuing, I feel it's so sweet that you put all your words into visuals, it was wonderful to also see how you think, you're an amazing person, Yokubo, and I mean what I say, and now that I've experienced your Subete no Modoken, first hand, I've realized how special this kekkei genkai really is, and you could use it to give me visuals of what you want to say if you can't form words. This will allow us to communicate far greater, because if this is my subconscious, I can do," a short, video-like picture of us, appeared next to my images, it was of when we first met, when I, literally, ran into him, "this." He finished his sentence.

I giggled at the short video, "I remember that, Kuzu... I remember you thought I was originally annoying, but now look at us, we are two people, who were almost like star crossed lovers, whom are now together, feeling complete because they have one another," I exited his subconscious, feeling a smidge bit dizzy after I did so, stabilizing myself, I continued on, looking up at him, in his bright, emerald, green eyes, "I have so many things to say about you, but I only have so much time, but I want you to know this, I don't know i it's too early to tell you, but I feel like I love you, as if we were destined to be together, if the gods made us magnets, the positive and negative forces pulling us together, as they say, opposites attract, when your lips touched mine," I ramble on, feeling that wonderful feeling being graced upon my lips, once more, leaving shortly after, making my lips scream for more.

"You mean like that?" Kakuzu smirked at me, picking me up bridal style, I clung onto his cloak as he set me down on the bed, taking off his cloak, to show he was actually not wearing any shirt this time, and all four of his masks stitched onto his back, he never ceases to amaze me as my cheeks, like normal, turn a light shade of pink upon my porcelain colored skin.

"Just like that," I whisper, smiling softly to myself, "I felt like the puzzle, known as my love life, has found that one missing piece, it connected perfectly," I stared into his bright, emerald green eyes with my larger, doll-like, glassy, emerald green eyes with a soft expression, "I know I'm bad with words... But I tried to explain the best I could..." I twiddled my thumbs, hoping I did alright.

His arms were around me, my body crashed upon his perfectly sculpted, stitched chest, "You did perfect, wonderful, magnificent," he began to stroke my hair like you would a cat, "I couldn't ask for more, you're priceless, I wouldn't get rid of you for all the money in the world."

 **+KAKUZU'S POV+**

"I couldn't ask for more, you're priceless, I wouldn't get rid of you for all the money in the world." I told her, the little Yokubo, that I held before me, and it's pretty damn hard to be more important to me than money. I let go of her, lifting her chin up as gently as I could, "But now, I have an important question, and I need you to answer me honestly," I started, "will you be mine, Yokubo?"

She vigorously nodded her head, enough to make herself a little dizzy, recovering, she then surprised me with a **_very_** tight embrace, I was really not expecting it to be so tight!

Her angelic voice rang out, "Yes! Yes! A million times over, yes!" I smiled, holding her to me, placing my chin on top of her head.

I pulled her onto my lap, facing away as I held her around her torso, the back of her head resting on my chest, "You are the greatest thing to come into my life, I place you even before money. And that is extremely hard to do, but you managed it, you've won all five of my hearts." I softly kiss the top of her head, "But would you like to go and get a yukata for the festival, my little Yoku?" I asked her.

She looked back at me, "Are you sure?"I nodded as she got off of me, "Well, on one condition..."

I looked at her questioningly, "And what is the condition?"

She got on her tip toes, placing her hands behind her back, smiling wide at me, "That you'll be my date for the festival!"

I smirked, "Of course, you silly goose, after all, you're mine, and I'm yours."

Yokubo was trying on different yukatas, each one was so adorable on her, _how the hell a monster like me, obtained this beautiful creature like her, I will never know, but what I do know is my feelings for her will never falter, nobody has made me feel this way, and it feels amazing, I used to not believe in true love, but now, I believe in it one hundred and ten percent,_ my thoughts were taken from me when I heard my little Yoku's voice, "How does this one look?" I looked up to gaze at her, she looked absolutely stunning, the yukata reached a little below her knees, and it was an onyx black color which faded to a deep, oceanic blue color with patterns of pearl white lotuses looking as if they were floating freely in a pond, the obi was the same as the bottom part of the yukata, except it had sky blue, Chinese styled dragons that elegantly flowed through the silky fabric, and, just like the bottom had beautiful, white lotuses floating through the fabric pond, except these lotuses were smaller, so the dragons could be seen easily. My eyes widened at the sight before me, I couldn't form any words, I was so stunned, so I looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing my mouth.

She looked down, "O-oh... You don't li-"

"We'll take it!" I yelled, okay, maybe I shouldn't have yelled, because people turned their heads around, looking at me, whoops. Even Yokubo's head snapped up, looking at me, but instead of thinking I was crazy, she looked at me, smiling goofily before going back into the fitting room to change into her black tank top with her jean shorts, and don't get me started how fucking cute she looks in those black and white thigh highs, and her black marry janes, _this girl is going to be the death of me if she continues being this adorable._

The shop owner looked at the two of us and smiled in a motherly fashion, "I can already see your relationship lasting a lifetime, or even more," Yokubo came up to the counter with the yukata, placing it lightly on the flat surface, "this is the most gorgeous yukata, well in my opinion it is, that we sell here, you're lucky, it's the last one as well, but anyways, moving on, that will be four hundred and fifty thousand ryo, sir, I assume you are paying, no?" I nod my head, a smile playing under my mask.

 _Of course I'm paying, and I don't care how much it is, Yokubo looks like a goddess, I mean, not like she doesn't already look like one, but it really does, it fits her perfectly, as if it were made for her, and I saw the smile she had on when she wore it, she probably felt like a princess, and if that's the case, then I'll be her prince._ I thought to myself as I flipped through the pile of money, pulling out exactly four hundred and fifty thousand ryo. I looked over and saw how wide Yokubo's eyes were, she was shocked at the price, while I wasn't even phased, usually it would be the opposite, but price doesn't matter when it comes to my little Yoku. Money doesn't mean anything as long as I have her. She is my precious. **_(A/N: Not a LotR reference kind of way. Okay, maybe it was, I don't fucking know, it's 4 a.m. I want to sleep, but I can't until I post this chapter.)_** Not even all the money in the world will be able to make me give this wonderful creature up. Yokubo tugged on my sleeve, I looked down at her, seeing she was blushing. _How is she so cute? Just... How?_

"K-Kuzu... T-thank you..." She stutters.

 _How adorable... If you continue to be so cute, I'm going to die._ I lower my hand, patting her on the head, smiling wider under my mask, "You're welcome my dear little Yokubo." I tell her, "Let's head back to the inn, shall we?" I hold out my hand, she placed her small one in my larger one, I closed my hand, enveloping hers as we walked out of the store, she turned around, making sure to give the shopkeeper a thank you before leaving the store completely.


	5. Chapter 5

_**+YOKUBO'S POV+**_

My eyes were sparking like gems, there were gentle, fire lit, lanterns lighting up the lively streets, villagers walking to and fro, weaving in and out from between each other. Everyone I saw was dressed up in their nicest yukatas, it looked so peaceful. My village never really had any festivals, you see, so this is completely new to me, and I love it! I look up at Kakuzu, my face looking like a very happy child's would if they were in front of the world's largest candy store. He was smiling ahead, his eyes soft, comfortable, you could say, they didn't hold any form of stress, anger, hatred, none, this made me even happier. I tugged his hand, his head moved downwards, "K-Kuzu..." I mutter, he lifts his eyebrows under his messy, woodland brown hair, "T-thank you f-for l-letting me go... t-to the fes-festival..." I whisper, feeling him let my hand go.

He wrapped his arm around my body, pulling me closer to him, a smile grazing upon his perfectly sculpted face, "I'm glad that I could be the one to take you," his rough voice sounded through the crowds of people, pausing as he moved in front of me, and then leaned down, whispering in my face as he looked me in the eyes, "my little Yokubo."

My oh-so-familiar friend, the great and powerful blush, appeared on my cheeks, feeling his hot breath trace itself across my face, feeling embarrassed, I surprised him by taking him in a big hug, just like I normally do when I get shy like this. I mumbled into his cloak, a tiny, most likely, incoherent, "I love you Kuzu," only feeling my face heat up more as I did so.

I heard a deep chuckle, reverberating through his chest, I giggled, looking up at his, now standing, tall figure, "You're a strange one, Yoku, you really are," He placed his large hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair just a little, "but that's how I fell for you..." That statement makes my smile grow far more than I would have expected. He began to stroke my hair, "Now, shall we go and enjoy the festivities?" He asked in a light tone.

I nod my head, "Mhm!" I felt like a child again, grabbing his hand off my head, and proceeding to run off, catching him off guard, which made him stumble for a short second, all before regaining his balance and tugging me back a bit to tell me to slow down. I gave him a nervous grin, raising my free hand to scratch the back of my head, hesitantly laughing, "S-sorry... I-it's my first f-festival, K-Kuzu..." I stumbled over my words, "I-I-" and then something hit me.

I was knocked over on my back from the impact, in my peripheral vision, I saw tiny ball of blue hair zooming by, and by the looks of it, the blue ball was moving so fast, that fire could form from the friction! If it was possible, that is. Kakuzu looked lit, and I mean extremely pissed off, he picked me up as he shot out one of his arms to latch onto the evil blue ball. Successfully grabbing the unknown object, he called his arm back through the plethora of threads that were strewn throughout his entire body.

Kakuzu held up the object, _wait, that was no object! That was a person! What a strange, tiny person..._ I realized, looking at the creature, a little bit of anger residing in me, but I pushed it all away.

"The fuck are you doing, old man!? Let me down! Let me the fuck down right the hell now! Goddamnit! Lemme down!" The blue haired person flailed in Kakuzu's grasp, yelling loudly, this thing is a little ball of rage, all I felt radiating off of her was hate and stupidity, which was ticking Kakuzu off more and more each passing nanosecond.

 _Oh this won't be good..._

"Didn't you hear me you old fart!? Let me go!" She yelled once more, trying to kick him in the face, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, oh, he was livid now, he held his free arm back, reading himself to punch her clean off into the sky, "Let m-" the little person began to say, until it was taken from Kakuzu's grasp.

I looked at Kakuzu's empty hand, and now to the new figure that stood beside Kakuzu, holding the blue haired person in their grasp, highly evident that they were displeased, "Snowflake, you _**idiot**_!" The new male shouted in the tiny person's face, "How many times do I have to tell you; don't go off with out me!? You cause nothing but trouble! I knew I should have left you locked in that pet carrier in the inn..." I heard him mutter the last part to himself. This new man was dressed in a plain, mossy green colored yukata, with a deep, gray obi around his waist, and a pair of wooden sandals to finish the attire, his hair was a midnight black, and fashioned like someone dropped a container of ink on his head and left it to dry, it was straight, but unruly, curls going out here and three, the locks continued to flow until they reached down to touch his shoulders.

"The fuck, Jack!? I had to take a shit! Fucking A! I will eat you for dinner, Jack!" The little, seething, ball of rage roared, her size making it not all that intimidating. But, I could have sworn I saw some fire coming out of her mouth as she spoke with such anger.

 _Scary..._

Kakuzu pushed my figure behind him, in a protective manner that is, I clung to the back of his cloak, following him like a lost puppy, "What is that _**thing,**_ " he points to the tiny person.

The miniature person snaps her head around, this time I was sure I saw flames come out of that mouth of hers, "I have a name you know! I will kill you and eat you, you old man! You hear me!?" She spat, wow, this girl is so very rude.

Kakuzu frowned, looking very displeased at this girl, he cleared his throat, "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glares at the ball of rage, "what is that thing, and why did it run my girl over?"

The new male sighed, "I'm Jack, and this, little idiot," he mutters the last part as he motions his head over to the flailing tiny person in his grasp, "is Snowflake, whom I have sadly been assigned to babysit for the remainder of the festival, and she is a halfling," Jack pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a collar with a leash, as well as a muzzle, somehow managing to put them all on her with one hand, "she's an idiot, whom as you can tell, has a fiery temper, and is very dim witted, she also bites, and is very unpredictable," he sighs, "and I still have no idea why I was the one left to look after her. At least I bought those things," he motioned to the now sitting, and pouting, Snowflake, "I'm sorry about all the trouble the idiot has caused," he then kicked her in the side, "say you're sorry."

The little halfling huffed, rolling her ruby red eyes, she spat out a quick, 'I'm sorry' and nothing more, she was wearing a navy blue yukata, with little white snowflakes pattered on it, with an obi that was white, with navy blue snowflakes falling through the soft fabric.

I giggle and walk around Kakuzu to the small girl, Kakuzu tried to grab me but I gave him a smile to tell him it's okay, so he didn't block my way over. I held out a hand, placing it on the muzzled girl's soft, baby blue, hair that fanned out on both sides, steadily going inward, it was very short, and stopped at the base of her neck, _ **(A/N: It's like impossible to describe poor snowy's hair DX)**_ I could see she was unhappy, as she was snarling at me, "She's really... Cute..." I giggle.

Both men's eyes shooting towards me, shock written all over their faces, **_"Whaaaaaat!?"_** They both exclaim at the same time.

Kakuzu walked over to me, protectively, "You're crazy, Yoku, very crazy. But that... Person... Is like another Hidan, only I don't know if to say she's worse or not." He snarled, not liking the thought of having a Hidan clone around, one is enough.

I giggled at their reactions, "She is!" The tiny person growled at me, "Until she does that... Then it's kinda intimidating..." I sheepishly backed away, Kakuzu taking me into his arms.

"Snowflake..." Jack muttered, rage building inside him, he slammed his foot on top of her head, "Stop being a little bitch!" He yelled at her, "Show at least some manners or form of self control!"

 _Ouch... That has to hurt..._

The tiny person whimpered, rubbing her head, "Ouchies... That hurt, dickwad..." She murmurs.

 _She must have a really thick skull to not be damaged by a kick like that!_ I thought. I grabbed the leash from the man, Jack, tugging Snowflake over to Kakuzu and I, hearing a protesting groan from her, her blood red eyes screaming murder and destruction, "Kuzu, let's go play some games! I see lots of them, she could join us! Right...?" I cock my head to the side, asking him with a bunch of hope behind my words.

Kakuzu rubs the bridge of his nose, stressing already, "As long as it's okay with Jack, and if she doesn't pester me too much."

"Take her. **_Please_** , just take that little fiend away from me." Was Jack's immediate response, he must really hate the mini monster.

I saw a flicker of betrayal go through the midget's horrifying eyes, _ouch_... She furrowed her eyebrows, silently saying something to herself before a ray of heat shot out from her fingers, heading straight towards Jack!

 _ **\- SNOWFLAKE'S POV -**_

 _That no-good, lousy excuse for a mortal! Just handing me off to these people like that! I can't believe him! If Taimunt were here, he would have said no, rather than freely giving me to them! Even Vesta, well, I know Vesta would refuse to do something like that! How heartless could one person be!? I mean I'm heartless, as in, I'm a cold blooded murderer who loves any form of flesh, especially human flesh, oh, how great it tastes, but I... Sometimes know... What the right thing to do is!_ I screamed in my head. Silently, making sure nobody heard me, I whispered, "Scorching Ray." Causing a bright light to form on the tips of my fingers, the light turning itself into a beam of fire, aiming right towards that bastard, Jack's crotch! If he thinks these cuffs, collar and muzzle can stop me, then he is sorely mistaken!

The flames landed right where I wanted them to, _bullseye_ , his crotch ignited, this must have hurt quite a lot, seeing as he was frantically trying to put it out. I snickered at his pain, this was priceless.

A hard force pounded on top of my head, seeing the stitched man next to me, "You're an idiot, you're even WORSE than my partner, Hidan!" He shouted, his eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Kuzu, Snowflake, let's not be mean, please, we're supposed to be enjoying the festival, not fighting," she tried reasoning with the two of us, seeing the lightening colliding between our glares at each other.

"Bitch, that ain't gonna work on me," I tell her, "nobody tells ME what to do!"

She sighs, shaking her head, "Hopeless, okay, Jack, maybe you could take her back..." She said.

Jack hisses, "Nope, no way, no how!"

"Take her or I will kill you where you stand," the stitched up man said, thrusting the leash into Jack's hand, "have a great time at the festival." He mutters.

Jack gives me a look of death, "You're a little shit, Snowflake." He told me as the two people walked off.

 ** _+YOKUBO'S POV+_**

"Well _**that**_ was interesting..." I told Kakuzu as we began to walk away from the two nut jobs.

Kakuzu sighed, "Please, if I meet someone that's Hidan's clone, let me kill them."

I sighed, shaking my head, "No, Kuzu, that wouldn't be good, especially when we shouldn't be caught, after all, we are part of the Akatsuki."

He groaned, "True, you're right, but, let's forget about that, shall we? Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight." He smiled at me.

I nodded my head, "Yes!" A stand caught my attention, it had air guns and stuffed animals that you had to shoot down, I looked up at Kakuzu, tugging at his sleeve, pointing in the stand''s direction, "Could we do that!?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, oh how I love when he does that, "Of course," he held my hand, walking along with me as we soon stood in front of the stand, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "and as you know, I'm willing to spend all the money in the world on you, my little Yokubo."

A shiver went down my spine as a blush crept up to my cheeks.

The stand was run by a man, probably in his mid fifties or so, he smiled as we approached, "You two are such an adorable couple, you know that, right?" He complimented us, "And just for that, I shall let the pretty lady have a free round," he handed me one of the guns, as well as three tiny cork caps, "all you have to do is aim at what you want and try to knock it down, good luck!" He laughs.

Kakuzu smiles, "I know you can do this," he said as I took aim at the one thing that caught my eye; it was a stuffed spinosuarus, "just focus and keep calm."

I nodded, targeting the stuffed dinosaur, once I had a lock-on, I hit the trigger, the cork slamming into the stuffed toy right in the middle, knocking it off the pedestal in one clean motion. I giggled, throwing my hands up in the air to cheer, "Yay! I did it! Did you see that Kuzu!?" I smiled happily, quite pleased with myself.

Kakuzu ruffled my hair a little, "Yes, yes I did, you're a really good shot, have you ever tried any long range weaponry?" He questioned me.

I shook my head, "Nope, never."

Before Kakuzu could reply the stand owner came over, giving me the stuffed toy, "You have an amazing shot! I haven't seen anyone hit a toy like this down in one shot in a very long time!" He cheered, "Congratulations!"

I took the toy from him, "Thank you very much, sir, have a good night!"

"As for you, both of you, don't forget that the Star Crossed Festival is all about couples being together forever, so go to the shrine, located a little farther back in the village, it's said to aid relationships!" He informed us.

My eyes lit up, I began to bounce up and down, of course, holding onto the stuffed dinosaur tightly so it doesn't fall, "C-can we go, Kuzu!? Please? Pretty, pretty please!?" I beg, even though I already know he will say yes anyways, I just like doing stuff like that because I know, or at least think I know, that it makes him happy, and sometimes chuckle, and oh, how I love that chuckle of his.

He gave me a gentle smile, screaming, _I fucking love this girl, and nothing can stop me from doing so._ This made me giggle as I grabbed his hand, leading him off in the direction, or at least I think the direction, of the shrine, this is going to be so magical I feel!

It only took us a few minutes, which even included squeezing through the crowded streets, which if I must say, was not an easy task, to reach the shrine that the man told Kakuzu and I about. I let out a gasp that was filled with awe, the shrine was not too big, but not too small, it's like _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ , it was just the right size. There were little stars that were lit up hanging from the edge of the roof, and seeing as it was dark, it looked almost like the night sky was in front of us. I took Kakuzu's hand once more and brought him towards the front of the shrine, noticing that there was a shrine maiden next to the door, _Where did she come from...?_ I questioned to myself. I looked up to see the same expression that I had on my face, _He must be wondering the same thing as I am_.

The shrine maiden turned to us, giving us a wide smile, "Oh! I didn't expect you two to come to the shrine!" She began to walk towards us, stopping a few feet in front of Kakuzu and I.

I then noticed whom the maiden was, it was the woman we met when we first came to the village, the one who told us about this festival, "Ah! Mika! It's nice to see you again! I didn't know you were the shrine maiden here, wait, why were you out and about when Kuzu and I first arrived here... Aren't Mikos supposed to always be at the shrine and taking care of it? Wait... You also told us you were working at the takoyaki stand as well... Why did you lie?" I asked her, well more like bombarded her with questions, seeing as I was completely confused right now.

Mika gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck, "Yeah, about that... I was originally going to get supplies and also groceries, but then you two, actually where is the third person you were with...?" She noticed that Itachi wasn't with us at the moment.

Kakuzu's deep voice suddenly came into being, "He wasn't feeling very well after our trip here, so he's in his room at the inn, probably resting." I looked up at Kakuzu, now feeling kind of bad for poor Itachi, missing out of the festivities, but it's better for him to try and get over being ill. I leaned back to rest my head, and press my back against Kakuzu's chest, and of course, this made him smile.

A squeal was heard from the woman in front of us, " **Oh my gosh!** You two are adorable! I knew that you two were going to be together the instant I saw each of you together!" I gave a thankful smile at her as Kakuzu placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you serious, Mika?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side as I placed my pointer finger on my bottom lip, the main reason I always do that when I'm confused is because Kakuzu finds it adorable, which makes me happy that I can do something that he likes.

The maiden nodded her head a few times, "Of course! After all, I have been blessed by the Gods to be able to see into people's hearts and find their soul mate, and it just so happened, you, Yokubo, and you, Kakuzu," she points at the two of us as she was explaining, "had the strongest bond I have ever encountered, it's so lovely, I mean, I haven't even foreseen a single argument yet, but then again, I am no professional psychic, but I can at least see what will happen for a few weeks ahead." She shrugs, then, she turns around, going into the shrine, leaving us standing there awkwardly.

I blinked, after a few moments I slumped over, "Ehhh...?" I whined from being so confused of why she just randomly left us here, but, before I could even ask, she returned, holding something in her hands, it looked like a small cake in the shape of a star, a heart design placed in the middle of it.

She held it out to us, "Here you go! Share it with each other, and your bond will be unbreakable!" Mika's voice cheered, _something tells me she's a huge fan of romance novels..._

I giggle, taking the cake in my small hands, "Thank you Mika, but how will it strengthen our bond?" I ask suspiciously.

"I asked the Gods of Love to bless it, and if you're wondering why a cake, it's because cake tastes good and is always best shared!" Mika claps her hands together, "And if you're wondering if I adore romance novels, Yokubo, the answer is yes."

 _How the fuck did she know what I was thinking...?_ I ask myself mentally.

"You're an open book." Both her and Kakuzu say to me at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Mika yells because they both said the same sentence at the exact same time, this ticked Kakuzu off a little bit but he chuckled in the end, knowing she was, _hopefully,_ joking. "Ah, you know I'm just pulling your leg, Kakuzu." She laughs at his reaction.

Shaking his head, he placed his index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in, slow, circular motions, hoping he wouldn't get a headache. After a minute or so, he piped up, "You are a strange, strange shrine maiden, Mika..."

She made a peace sign with her hand, placing it over one of her eyes, giving us a giant smile, "I know! Now, it's getting really late," she pointed at the village, the lights all dimming down, "you two should probably head back to the inn before it gets too dark, well, darker than it is now, plus, I'm pretty tired." She yawns excessively loud, stretching after she did so.

A smile finds its way on both Kakuzu and I's faces, "Thank you, Mika," I say to her, "If you want to see us before we all leave tomorrow, unless Itachi isn't feeling well still, then our departure may be a little delayed, but if we do leave, it will probably be really early in the morning, right Kuzu?" I look up at him to see if I was correct with my assumption.

Kakuzu simply nods his head, "Correct, Yoku." His deep, oh-so-attractive voice bellows.

"Okay! I will see you all off before you leave! And don't forget to eat that cake! It's actually really good! It's half vanilla and half chocolate, because I didn't know what you two liked so I kind of just winged it." She gives a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head, "Anyways, off you two love birds go, you should get some rest, as in, I am about to crash and burn, so you best head off before I fall asleep on you two." She yawns once again.

I can say this, Mika is quite funny, which I do like. Before we were going to leave, I handed Kakuzu the cake, then I ran up and hugged Mika, "Thank you, Mika, for all you've done." I said to her in a sincere voice.

"You're very welcome, Yokubo." She replies, "We'll see each other soon, and when you two get married, I expect to be the maid of honor!"

This made me laugh once again, "I promise," I said, holding out my pinky, "I pinky promise, and that shit is legit, so it's not going to be broken." She laughed with me as our pinkies intertwined with each other.

"Alright, now, goodnight you two!" She waved as she entered her shrine.

Kakuzu smiled, seeing me happy always makes him happy, as the same goes for me, if he's happy, I'm happy. "Yokubo," he spoke up, placing his free arm, the one not holding the cake, which actually looked really good at the moment, oh, we should eat some when we get back to the inn, yeah, that sounds good, "let's go back to our room, I expect you're quite tired."

I nodded my head, leaning against his muscular body. Seriously, his body is like a drug to me, and it's very addicting, I guess you could say I'm a druggie for Kakuzu.

Around twenty minutes passed until we reached the inn, Kakuzu reached in his pocket for the key to our room, swiftly unlocking the door and opening it, I instantly flopped onto the bed, it doesn't feel complete without Kakuzu though, so I motion for him to come over. He obeys this action, placing the cake down so he could sit down next to me, pulling me up into a sitting position, "So beautiful..." He murmured, placing a kiss on the side of my head. "So cute..." He continues on, his voice is so seductive, it's intoxicating, and I loved it. As he finished saying that statement, he placed yet another kiss on me, but this time it was my cheek.

"Yokubo..." He whispered, placing two fingers under my chin, turning my head to face him, looking in the eyes, "You're perfect..." He whispers to me in a kindred tone, this time, slowly planting his lips onto mine, I closed my eyes as a response, thus, he was allowing his soft lips to linger there for a few seconds. As we broke the kiss in a sweet, loving manner, he leaned down, placing his forehead against mine, looking at me directly in the eyes, those bright, emerald orbs piercing into my own grassy green eyes, "I love you far more than you can imagine... I may not be able to show it well... But I'm trying my best to..." He then proceeds to place his large hands on the back of my head, gingerly pulling me forward so I could rest my head against his chest, allowing me to hear his hearts beating quickly, "Do you hear that, Yokubo...?" He says in a hushed voice, "They all beat for you... And only you..." Kakuzu then combs his fingers through my long onyx hair, repetitively kissing the top of my head.

I've never felt so calm, so at peace, so... So loved... In my entire life, it feels amazing... I close my eyes, then they snap open as I remember the cake Mika gave us. "Oh! Kuzu! The cake Mika gave us, let's eat it because I have a feeling what she said to us about it was the truth, don't you agree?" I said this as I tilted my head upwards to stare at this handsome man in front of me.

He simply nods his head, "If that is what you wish, my Princess," he coos, slowly taking me off of his lap as he got up to grab the plate that held the adorable cake, picking up one of his kunais, making sure it was clean of course, he cut the cake in half, picking up a piece and bringing it towards my mouth. Needless to say, I love sweets, so I pretty much gobbled it up in one whole bite. In return, Kakuzu let out one of those amazing chuckles I adore, "You're **_so_** ladylike, Yokubo." His voice held a severe amount of sarcasm behind it.

"I know I am." I jokingly said back.

He shakes his head, pulling me close to him as he, himself at his part of the cake, "Wow, this actually isn't that bad... I'm not even a fan of sweets, but I could honestly take another." He laughed whole... Five heartedly?

He then stared at me, _did I have something on my face? Oh geez... Well, if I did, he_ _ **would**_ _tell me,_ _ **right?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**{WARNING LEMON AHEAD}**

 **{AN: This is actually my first lemon, so yeah, plus, it's like almost 2 am so it's shit}**

 **{18+ PLEASE.}**

 ** _+KAKUZU'S POV+_**

 _Fuck... This isn't good_ , her eyes have already glazed over, her cheeks are tinted pink, and the only think I could think of is that the cake was laced with an aphrodisiac... _This is not good... But why isn't it affecting me? I guess only one side, which I happened to give her the chocolate side, because I remember one night in her sleep she was muttering something about killing Hidan because he stole her chocolate. That side must have had the drug in it._

She looks up at me, looking almost like she did when she was drunk that one time, she placed her head on my chest and looked almost like she was in pain, "K-Kuzu... I-I'm super hot... I th-think it's because yo-you're in here..." She muttered, even while in this state, she managed to be adorable in every way, shape and form.

"Yokubo... What do you **_feel_** like right now?" I had to ask, I have to make sure she isn't severely drugged with what I presumed was an aphrodisiac in her part of the cake, but I can't be so sure.

She stared at me, the look in her eyes were screeching, **_FUCK ME RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW._** At me. "I feel... Really, really hot... B-but I don't know why... And I f-feel funny... Down _there_..." She points to her pelvic area.

 _Yup, I was right, and if I know how to fix this, sadly, the only way is to fuck her to hell and back..._ I groaned in my head, we haven't even been dating for two days and this happens!? But I have no choice, she would be suffering if I don't do anything about it, so I just have to suck it up and do it, I mean, I don't mind doing it, because I love her to death, but I just thought it was far too early for this. _Man up Kakuzu, get it together, you have to help her out of this, she probably won't remember what happened anyways, but if she does, you can explain to her the situation, and she will still love you, at least I hope she will..._

I looked to my side, only to see a nearly naked Yokubo standing before me, **_Damn_** _she's quick..._ I thought to myself.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "K-Kuzu... I thought taking my clothes off w-would help... B-but I only... I only feel h-hotter..." She whimpers, squeezing her thighs together as she anxiously moved them back and forth, shutting her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

 _This girl_ ** _really_** _does know how to seduce me..._ I groaned in my head, already feeling my member start to grow, she opened one eye to look at me, the confused, yet horny expression still on her face, _Is this the first time she has been turned on? If it is, I feel quite special._ I smirked internally.

"W-why do I f-feel this way, K-Kuzu...?" She whimpers quietly, walking over to me with slightly wobbly legs, if I must say, was actually quite cute. Yokubo then looked down at my crotch, letting out a little gasp.

 ** _Fuck_** _... I must have a full-fledged boner now, don't I?_ I groaned internally, but then, out of nowhere I felt something touch the fabric of my pants, landing right on top of my dick. I let out a small grunt of pleasure just feeling what I presume was her hand. I stared at my little Yokubo, completely awestruck as she managed to do this with I assume, no prior practice, " _Y-Yokubo..._ " I breathe out, feeling her place her hand on my chest.

" ** _Shushy, shushy, Kuzu..._** " She whispers, looking down to my crotch, viewing my half-erect member, she looked very impressed, "K-Kuzu... I-I want to see ** _it_**..." She looks at me innocently, her hand still rubbing my dick from the outside of my pants, through the fabric, she's just so precious, even when placed in this state.

I couldn't help it anymore, my inner dominant was going to break free, it was a beast that was set free from its chains. My eyes narrowed at her, a smirk forming on my lips as I gently, seeing how I feel she is as fragile as glass, grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, placing my free arm around the small of her back, this action caused her to squeak, her already wobbly legs becoming even more wobbly than before. As she became far more turned on, which surprised me, _I would have never guessed she likes a dominant, though, I easily saw her as a submissive by nature. Hell, I bet she is considered a Little,_ ** _{A.N.: Look it up -devious laugh- I mean, yeah, I'm TOTALLY not one... -Nervous laugh-}_** _oh, how I would love to be her Daddy Dom..._ ** _{A.N. : Excuse me as I just... Yeah, ignore me...}_** I thought to myself, fantasizing of her and I. Snapping out of my thoughts very quickly, I smirked even wider, leaning forward to gently lick her ear, seductively breathing one simple word in it, **"Beg."**

The simple action I just preformed made her whimper even louder, I wasn't expecting what happened next, she looked at me with those big doe eyes, pleading for me to let her get her way, "P-please D-Daddy...?" She whispers anxiously, her eyes darting everywhere, trying to distract herself from the horniness that was engulfing her very mind. But that was beside the point, my point is, she has now revealed she indeed, is a Little, and as she called me Daddy, my member sprung into action, now at its full potential.

Still holding the smirk on my face, I shook my head, "Oh, no, no, no, my Baby Girl, you're going to have to try **_much harder_** than that. **Now, tell Daddy what you want.** " I ordered her to do so, I feel as though I am embarrassing her, yet, it feels so good...

She bites her bottom lip once more, her eyes are pleading for me now, mustering up the courage, she whispered, it was almost inaudible, "D-Daddy... M-may I pl-please see y-your c-c-cock...?" She stuttered far more than usual, how precious.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I didn't quite get that. **_Care to say it louder for me to hear?_** " I teased her, knowing that she did secretly like it, how you ask? Well, her underwear has quite a large wet spot, I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

Yokubo looked at me, once more, determination, lust, and innocence infecting her eyes, "Daddy... **Please, please, pretty please, let me see your cock!** " She asks politely with a steady voice.

Seeing and hearing her beg for me was such a turn on, I must reward her for this, she did as I asked with little to no hesitation, I then released her wrists from my grasp, allowing them to fall down, her hands finding their way to my dick once more. Cupping her face with my hands, I stared longingly at her, the lust I bared for her was so intense, I need her to survive, she is my oxygen. I then brush some of her hair behind her ear, standing up as I leaned over, " _Yes you may_ , my darling Princess." I nip her ear as I spoke to her in a strong, but still kind, voice, continuing, I added, "But, you must free it **_yourself._** "

I felt her shudder a bit, oh how I love that, her tiny, delicate hands reached the waistband of my pants, carefully pulling them down as she, herself, moved down with them. She also managed to get my boxer briefs off with the pants at the same time, allowing my member to be released, she looked at it in awe, bringing her hand up to touch it, I have a feeling she has never even seen a penis in her life, placing both of her soft hands around my member, I let out a pleased groan, upon hearing this, she tilted her head up, staring at me, "D-Daddy... Yo-you're really, _r-really,_ ** _r-really_** _big_... A-are you going to... To... To p-put it in me?" She motions towards her lower half, "I-I wa-want you t-t-to... B-but what if I b-break...?" She stutters, a look of fear enveloping her.

I stared at her, this beautiful woman in front of me, my thoughts were cut short as I took in a sharp breath as she carefully licked the tip of my member, closing her eyes as she was pushing herself to take in the head with her small mouth, I let out another pleased grunt, carefully holding her head as she managed to put a little bit more of my dick in her mouth, the wet, cavernous opening, devouring my dick. I was surprised she actually managed to get a sixth of my rather large and thick cock in her mouth. ** _{A.N. : I don't know why... But I see him having a super thick dick that's at least 10 inches long... KAKUZU Y U NO REAL.}_**

I carefully pulled my precious Princess' mouth off of my dick, a quiet whimper coming from her, I stared into those beautiful eyes of hers, our lust, and love, for each other strong as can be, I stopped her whimpers by placing a finger on her lips, "Hush, Little One, Daddy is now going to make you feel good, now, be a good little girl and remove your panties for Daddy, **_let him see_** your gorgeous princess parts." I cooed in a compassionate, but, as normal, being the dominant I am, a stern voice.

She nodded her head, complying with my request, hesitating slightly, but mustering up the courage to hook her fingers through the adorable green and white shimapan panties she wore, allowing them to drop to the ground, revealing her drenched pussy for me.

"Now, Little One, **_this is where the fun begins._** " I smirked as she nodded, her facial expression showing a mass amount of fear but also excitement. I then proceeded to tease her slit by slowly rubbing back and forth on the soaked area, I got off the bed, kneeling down to her lower half's height, slowly licking her clitoris, then at the same time, surprising her as I stuck a single finger inside of her, causing her to moan somewhat loudly, looking up at her, giving a warning glance to not be so loud, causing her to bite her bottom lip to try and muffle any sound she makes. _She's such a good girl..._ I tell myself as I close my eyes, moving my tongue down to lap up those sweet, _sweet_ juices of my Princess. Adding another finger into her she gasped, inhaling quickly as she attempted to make no sound, moments later, I decided it was time to insert my tongue into that luscious pussy of hers, thrusting my tongue, as well as my fingers at a steady pace, which, steadily began to increase in speed and force.

Her legs began to shake violently, I could see the pleasure shooting through her as she fell on the bed, her legs unable to support her anymore, thus, allowing me to penetrate her with three fingers from behind, allowing me to have easier access than when she was standing up. Curling my three fingers that were inside her tight, tiny pussy, she buried her face into the blankets, muffling a loud moan as I knew I was hitting her g-spot perfectly. Keeping my fingers inside of her, I leaned up, close enough to whisper my command to her, " ** _Tell Daddy how much you want him inside of your pure, virgin pussy, my Princess, tell Daddy how you want him to do it, since the Princess has yet to ever experience such passion._** "

She bit the blanket roughly, speaking incoherently. Thus, I slammed my fingers into her quite roughly as I also continued to not only curl them, but now rotate them, " ** _Tell Daddy what you want, Princess, or you're not going to get it._** " I commanded in a kind tone.

Yokubo looked back at me, shutting her eyes, her cheeks bright red, "I-I want Daddy s-so v-very bad... I-I've been au-such a naughty girl, Da-Daddy... B-bad girls need to be p-punished... So D-Daddy should d-do what he thinks is right..."

 _She is_ ** _very_** _right about the naughty part, oh so right about that._ I chuckled internally, "Ah, so the dirty little Princess wants Daddy to do as he pleases to her? Oh my, you are so **_very filthy, my little Yokubo... I'm going to have fun with you..._** " I chuckle darkly, grabbing her ass as I quickly entered her **_extremely_** tight pussy with my already throbbing cock, this only caused her to bury her face into the blankets, trying to quiet down the scream she released, I'm certain it was very painful, I have to admit, I feel somewhat bad, seeing as it was her first time and all, but, she admitted, she has been a very bad girl and was to be punished by what I see is right, she was so very tight, it was amazing, but, I began to hear little sobs coming from her, so I stopped momentarily, "Princess, are you okay...?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

She nodded her head, looking back at me with tearful eyes, "I-I need to b-b-be p-punished, D-Daddy..." She whimpered as I leaned forward, touching her exposed breasts, teasing her perky nipples playfully, "D-Daddy... **_P-please f-fuck me...!_** " She pleaded, she was desperate now, so, I should do what I must for my Baby Girl.

I nodded my head, flipping her around so I could see that beautiful face of hers, she extended her arms to grab my straight, yet unruly hair, pulling me down to her level so she could pull me into a passionate kiss, I licked her bottom lip for entry, which she playfully denied, making me growl, thrusting into her once more, making her gasp, allowing my tongue to invade the wonderful place known as her mouth, my tongue's new home, exploring every bit of it, when she tried to wrestle against my tongue, I instantly won, no questions asked. I broke the kiss so I could hold her ass, allowing me to easily begin to thrust into her slowly.

Though, not long after I began, she let out a moan, saying, " **F-faster, Daddy!** ** _Please faster!_** "

Smirking at how provocative she is when all hot and bothered, I simply replied, "Yes, my dear Princess." Following her request, I began to thrust far faster into my precious Yokubo, I could hear her begging loudly for me to go harder and even faster than before.

But, all of a sudden, she simply moaned out, " ** _Daddy, please wreck me!_** "

This was it, the only request I really needed, my inner beast finally being released, I began to pound roughly into the precious woman, my precious Yokubo, her moans have become loud as can be, and both her moans and my loud grunts are becoming more and more frequent.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, her walls collapsing as tight as they can around me, this caused my dick to throb violently, a long moan raids the room, saying, "I'm c-cumming Daddy! **_I'm cumming!_** "

There was one final thrust as I, myself, grunted, "As am I my Princess! **_Cum with Daddy!_** " I roar loudly, her walls finally releasing their grip on my dick as her juices engulfed my cock, which, on that final squeeze, I released my seed inside of her.

My little Princess twitched a few times, holding me, not wanting my cock to leave her, I already felt her walls tightening again, as if she was trying to milk out ever ounce of cum I possess, somehow, she made me cum once more, but, this time, it was far more cum than before, I have no idea why there was so much, but with that her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was fucked silly, and we both knew it.

I removed my member from her tight pussy, which I'm actually longing for again already. But, as soon as I removed myself, I saw my cum, that was mixed with hers, begin to spill out of her, _How much did I cum...?_ I questioned myself in my head.

Her breathing was heavy, but, she no longer looked as drugged, I think what I did worked, and worked well, both of us are sleeping well tonight.

I scooped her up, her tired body snuggling up to me as I brought her into the bathroom, plugging up the bathtub and running warm water, I smiled at my little Yokubo, my one and only. As we waited for the bath to fill up, I placed a hand upon her head, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Daddy loves his little Princess."

She looked at me with tired, exhausted, but blissful eyes, "I love you too, Daddy..." She slurs slightly, mainly from exhaustion, but what was surprising was what she said after, "Daddy... We should do that again another day... I felt so close to you... Mika was right about it strengthening our bond... Thank you Kuzu..." She said in a hushed voice.

I looked at her in utter shock, "Were you not drugged the entire time...?" I asked.

"I was drugged...? I remember when you slammed into me... That's when I started realizing what was happening... I loved it, I loved becoming one with you, Kuzu, and when you're super dominant... It's actually **_really hot..._** " She said as she looked to the side, blushing like a madman, "I regret nothing at all, the first time I saw you and we actually held a good conversation, I immediately thought to myself, **_He is the one, he will be my first for everything... And I will love it._** Which I do, because it's all with you, Kuzu." She smiled lazily, her eyes slowly shutting as she flopped against me.

I proceeded to have us take a bath, together, because, strangely enough, the bathtub in this inn is huge for some reason. After I cleaned her and I up, I picked her up and dried her off, not bothering with either of our hair, I simply slipped her into a pair of underwear and one of my shirts, I love how they look on her, as I simply put on a pair of boxers, placing her on the bed, I pulled back the covers, tucking her in as I crawled in on the other side, pulling her up against me, she turned around, snuggling up to me as she normally does, I kiss her head, whispering, "Goodnight my sweet, sweet Princess, Daddy loves you."

 ** _+ITACHI'S POV+_**

 ** _Oh god... Oh god... I heard everything..._** I stared at the wall in pure horror, grabbing the trashcan next to my bed and emptying my guts out as they finished. **_Please kill me now._** And with that, I got no sleep.


End file.
